Heat
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: During an episode of insanity, vegeta performs an unthinkable act. He never wouldve guessed the pain it wouldve caused his future son, Trunks...
1. Chapter 1

The full face of the moon cast a bright glow over the landscape. The trees in the forest were tall, and being late summer, their coverage casting dark shadows across the forest floor. The air was thick and it was stiflingly hot. A scorching breeze brought no relief. A figure stalked through the brush, head down, feet pounding out a rhythm across the fallen leaves and twigs. He shook, as if cold, though his tremors were not caused by the temperature.  
Ropey strands of coal black hair clung to his sweat plastered forehead as he walked. He glanced around, eyes darting back and forth like the eyes of a caged animal. He felt jumpy, he felt half mad. He felt slightly ashamed and slightly infuriated by the inner hunger that overwhelmed him and forced him to continue forward. He had never felt so lost and dazed.

He glanced up as a break in the canopy overhead broke, allowing him a glance of the moon. He sneered, cursing its existence under his breath. He couldn't take this feeling any longer. He missed the times of days gone by. When he still had his tail, the moon sent him on a murderous rampage, after which he had no recollection and wasn't forced to experience such a frustrating feeling. It had been just a few short months since getting his tail removed, and he was ravenous. The remaining hormones, though fleeting, turned him into a starving beast.

He stopped then, eyes narrowing as he looked ahead. He saw a break in the trees, a clearing, and heard the deafening roar of running water. One eyebrow cocked, his sneer turned into a devilish grin. Balling his hands into tight fists, he surged forward, pushing through the trees and thick undergrowth, excitement pulsing at the base of his spine. He lifted his chin, nose to the wind. A faint smell drifted on the evening air, and it sent shivers up his spine. The scent of a woman.

A saiyans full moon transformation was caused by a series of hormones that reacted with moonlight during a full moon. The hormones were normally secreted from a pair of glands near the base of the tail, but with the tail removed the hormones stopped flowing. The hormones take a while to  
deplete completely, so instead of experiencing a full transformation, a tailless saiyan would experience a period of mental transformation during a full moon, up to 6 month after losing his tail. The area of the brain responsible for the sex drive - the Hypothalamus - was quite often the most affected. In essence, the saiyan would go into 'heat'.

Vegeta stepped out into the clearing, eyes flashing like lightning as he finally laid eyes upon his goal.

A girl stood beneath the rush of a waterfall, a fire flickering between her and Vegeta. Vegeta stepped to the right, staying within the shadow of the forest as he watched her. Her hair, white-blonde with streaks of black, fell in tendrils down her back and across her shoulders in waves. She was facing away from him, but Vegeta already wanted her. He could smell her, when his tongue lashed across his lips he could practically taste her. He could see the curve of her hips, her long shapely legs tucked beneath her as she crouched down, running her hands along her legs, and up over her hips. He took a slow step forward, and flinched as a twig snapped beneath his boot. He looked around nervously, but was quite relieved to see the girl had yet to take notice of him. His lip pulled up in a snarl, and slowly he crept forward. He stayed behind the glow of the fire, as to not startle her. He would chase her if it came to that...but he would prefer not to have too.

He watched as she stepped from beneath the rushing water, her long hair held in her hands, wringing the water from it. She stepped from the river, towards the fire, and then reached down, grabbing a pile of clothes. The smell of her...the sight of the water drying from her skin and rising as steam made Vegeta's mind spin. As he watched, she pulled on a frayed denim skirt, pink and black stripped leg warmers and a simple black t shirt. She stepped into battered black combat boots as she flopped down by the fire. She crept closer to the light of the fire, basking in its safety. He could see her eyes, a deep blue, standing out beneath her fringe of bi colored hair.

His first full moon, 2 months ago now, was spent in a haze of furious masturbation and self loathing. He had returned home as the sun rose, covered in mud and various other bodily fluids, ashamed and confused. His second full moon after losing his tail was even harder, and he felt even less in control of himself. He understood what was happening, and also understood that once the moon was gone, so to were his animal-like tendencies. This knowledge, however, didn't make him any less frustrated.

He stepped around the fire now, deliberately taking long strides with heavy footfalls. He wanted her to notice him approaching. He longed to see her eyes widen with shock and her bosom heave with fear. He was a bit disappointed at the lack of visual, but her scent alone drove him to insanity. The heat from the fire was sickening in its intensity, and it cast a sunset glow across her as he approached. She cringed, pulling away in fear as he kneeled down beside her. He could see himself in the reflection of her eyes, wide and framed by thick dark lashes.

" I don't mean to frighten you" Vegeta's voice was low, seductive.

She looked up then, studying his face, this man with impossibly dark hair and eyes. He had a cocky smile and unreadable eyes. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, eyes narrowed in suspicion. She sensed no emotion from him, but she would be lying if she at all thought he wasn't intimidating.

"i seem to be in need of assistance and was wondering if you could lend me a hand"

The cockiness in Vegeta's voice hung in the air around them.

"You may even enjoy yourself" His grin spread even wider, and his expression turned slightly maniacal. She shrank away. Suddenly his demeanor had changed, and she began to fear for her safety, possibly her life. He had an air around him. She found herself more than frightened. She nodded, slowly, a hand coming up to brush a strand of hair away from her forehead. She let her eyes travel from his face to his chest and strong arms. He was strong, she knew this. She became aware of the danger she was in and considered running. The thought was quickly dashed. He would chase her, she saw it in his vivacious smile. Then he would catch up to her...

In spite of herself, she smiled, her full lips cocked in a forced friendly smile. When she spoke, Vegeta trembled.

"Well..what do you need?"

He grabbed her hand, brought her to her feet, the grin falling from her face. He leaned in close, and she was surprised as he grabbed her wrists roughly as he spoke "I need you"

In the shadows of the forest, a figure stalked, watching them closely. A swatch of green stood out as the figure stepped from within the trees. He watched intently, eyes narrowed as he concentrated. He stayed silent, afraid of what might happen if he made his presence known to Vegeta. He watched as Vegeta approached the girl, who at first seemed standoffish, even fearful. His hands twitched Into fists as Vegeta knelt beside her and engaged her in conversation. He took a tentative step forward as he saw Vegeta grab the girl roughly. A chill went up his arms, despite the sweltering heat as he heard a victorious laugh, carried by the wind. Piccolo knew what was going on. He had known for a while now, and this wasn't the first time he had followed Vegeta to be sure no one got hurt. He recognized the signs a few months ago. The abnormal-even for Vegeta- fits of rage, the inability to concentrate, and going out every full moon all night long, and returning during the early morning hours. He hadn't gone through a heat cycle himself, not being a recently docked saiyan. Still he knew. Piccolo shook his head, stepping back, away from the scene unfolding before him. He feared for this girls safety, but hesitated to interfere. Vegeta closed the distance between them, using one hand to pull her to standing as his mouth engulfed hers. She let out a frightened squeal, and Piccolo let out a defeated sigh, turning away. He hoped she could defend herself...

Vegeta grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground and holding her up. She looked so tender and innocent. The thought drove him wild with need. He closed his eyes, and the blackness behind his vision pulsed with images of her, blood dripping from her skin, and her flesh tearing beneath his teeth.

"what are you doing?!" Her voice shook as she spoke.

His eyes sprang open and he cocked an eyebrow, weighing his options. Finally he shrugged. No one would be the wiser. A large smooth boulder sat near the river, close enough to the waterfall that any noise she may make would be drowned out to anyone but himself. He carried her over to it, reeling at the feeling of her skin against his.

She was short, barely 5 feet tall. Her hair, loose, wavy curls, two-tone with choppy wispy bangs, hung almost to her waist. She bore a mark on her shoulder, a scar shaped roughly like a star.

As he lowered her down, he ran his tongue up her cheek bone, tasting her flesh. She kicked out, trying to push him away. He held fast, easily able to contain her. She had rarely been talked to by a guy, let alone touched in this way.

He grabbed her wrists, raising them above her head as he pushed her back, pinning her hands to the stone beneath her. He jammed a knee between her thighs, forced them apart, and pushed her skirt up above her waist. He reached up with his free hand, peeled his shirt off and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. Catching her wrists again, he held her down, using his free hand to release his painfully pulsing member from its prison. Grinding himself roughly against her, he threw his head back, laughing.

With his free hand he touched her, running his fingers along the folds between her legs, feeling his need grow that much more as he felt the wetness escaping from within. She arched her back, pushing and writhing beneath him. She screamed, praying for someone to hear her, but barely a sound could escape her before he clapped his free hand over her mouth.

Vegeta leaned towards her, positioning his member at her entrance, and catching her eyes with his own. He saw her fear, he saw as tears came to her eyes and brimmed over, he saw her begging without words. He pushed in, slowly but with a steady purpose. Painfully slowly, he felt that part of her stretching to accommodate him. She screamed into his hand, but it was in vein. She arched her back, trying to buck him off. She let out a squeal, pulling away. He gave her wrists a rough squeeze to calm her, reminding her of his domination over her. He felt her thighs begin to tremble, and a tenseness in her wrists as he pushed farther. He felt something within her give way as he sheathed himself fully inside of her.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she let out a small, shaking sob. Vegeta stared down at her, practically glowing with satisfaction. He craved to bring blood to the whiteness of her skin, to decimate and tear her. He wanted to own her. He pulled out slowly, and slammed back in with a bone shaking force. He felt a fire burning at the base of his skull and groaned.

She looked away, feeling tears running down her cheeks in hot streams. She felt so small and...disgusting. She had no idea what was happening. All she felt was pain and burning. She had never even kissed a boy, let alone allowed something so intimate. She threw her head back and screamed again, shocked and confused. She tensed, panic rising in her chest. The slick wetness of her skin combined with Vegeta's sweating hands gave her the opportunity she needed, and she slipped her wrists from his grasp. Pushing at him,she screamed once more, her voice echoing off the trees around them. She felt so scared and exposed.

Confusion muddied her brain as she felt him push into her, and she arches in pain.

" Stop! It hurts, stop!"

He laughed, cold and sinister, lashing out, the back of his hand striking hard across her face. She saw the world around her begin to blacken, and sobbed, hopelessness surrounding her. He pushed harder, his pace fast and merciless, grunting deep in his throat with every pump. He let out a guttural growl, and she felt a flood of warmth drip down her buttock.

She heard it then, a sound like a large animal is crashing through the trees, and a voice. A figure steps into the clearing, illuminated eerily by the fire.

" Vegeta! Stop! What are you doing?!" 


	2. Chapter 2

A cold wind blew, bringing with it the chill of an up and coming winter. The dead and falling leaves rattled as they clung desperately to the tree branches overhead. Trunks looked up as he walked, mumbling under his breath. The sky threatened rain, and he didn't want to get caught in it. As if mocking him, a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. He threw open a door and darted inside, just as the rain began to pour outside. Triumphant, he grinned to himself. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Seeing no need to hurry, as he was already late, he walked slowly up the stairs, and down a long hallway. Bracing himself, he grasped the door handle, his excuse already playing like a recording in the back of his mind. He pushed open the door, not surprised at the quietness of the room. This was English, and this class was always calm. Miss Tenshi always ruled with an iron fist.

A woman sat behind a desk, eyebrow raised as Trunks stared openly at her. He felt his heart skip a beat when he locked eyes with her.

"I'm sorry miss-"

"Save it trunks. Just sit down"

He nodded, but was unable to tear his eyes away from her. Her hair, long blonde and pulled into a high ponytail, cascaded down her back. She was leaning back in her chair, her feet propped up on the desk, her red pumps a welcome contrast to the blandness of the room around her. Her dress, black and clinging, was often seen as too short. Every teenage boy noticed how short her skirt was, but not one of them complained. It was not uncommon for the girls to hate her. He stood in awed silence for a moment in time, stunned. She pulled her legs down and stood. Trunks caught a glimpse of red lace beneath her skirt. Sometimes she seemed to deliberately tease him, but Trunks thought that was probably just his wishful thinking.

She was standing behind her desk now, arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. Trunks blinked, now fully aware that a handful of students were laughing at him. He tore his eyes away from her and slumped away, picking a seat near the back of the class. The last thing he wanted to do was draw more attention to himself at this moment.

Xxxxxxxx

Trunks stood by his locker, watching as Miss Tenshi came out of her classroom, locking the door behind her. A sea of students parted as she makes her way down the hallway, a briefcase swinging around her legs as she walked. Trunks jumped as Goten suddenly appears at his side. "watching Miss Tenshi again, huh Trunks?"

Trunks let out a snort."Can you blame me?"

"Definitely not. Neither would every guy in school" Gotens smile widened.

Trunks sighed as he slammed his locker door shut. "there is something different about her.." He said in a sad tone.

Goten laughed loudly,"of course there is! Shes gorgeous".

Trunks shook his head as he moved forward, darting between people as he moved toward the door.

"no...She's so mad all the time. Don't you remember what happened that time you tried flirting with her?"

"yea...she yelled at me. That's what shes supposed to do. Shes a teacher!"Goten exclaimed, struggling to keep up.

Trunks shook his head harder, as if shooing off a pesky bug. Everyone noticed how beautiful she was. Everyone also noticed her attitude. She was cold and kinda mean. She always seemed offended, and like everyone was in her way. She took no prisoners and was strict and unforgiving.

"no...its different. She seemed upset rather than mad."

Goten stopped, throwing his arms up in exasperation. They'd had this conversation a million times, and Trunks still didn't seem to be able to comprehend.

"Trunks! She never acts like that towards you. Its like everyone else is an annoyance, but you're her hero or something! She's always so nice to you!"

Trunks let out a chuckle, rolling his eyes. He noticed this as fact, and unfortunately so did everyone else. He hadn't done anything to warrant such attention, she just seemed to favor him. She was always seeming to give him more attention than anyone else. He felt slightly embarrassed by this, but was also grateful. They walked in silence for a while, making their way to the door. As they opened it, they both noticed immediately that the rain had stopped.

The ground was wet, and a thick blanket of moisture hung in the air. A fresh scent lingered, and a chilling breeze still blew. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Miss Tenshi sitting at the bottom of the steps. She seemed to be waiting for someone. A cigarette smouldered in her left hand. Trunks looked around, wondering what she could be waiting for. She pulled the cigarette into her mouth, taking a long drag.

Trunks took a tentative step toward her. She looked bored, yet slightly nervous. Trunks walked up to her, heart pounding. Her beauty made him feel so small.

"Miss Tenshi?"

She looked up then, smiling, and flicked away her cigarette. She stood slowly, and Trunks felt a stirring deep inside when his eyes ran down her legs. She really was perfection.

"are you okay?" A note of concern entered Trunks' voice.

She nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk about an upcoming project"

Trunks nodded as well. Her voice was so musical. The crossing of her arms pushed her breasts up in just the right way. He didn't seem to be able to stop himself from staring. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look away. He glanced over at Goten, and felt a twinge of anger as he noticed Goten staring in a similar fashion. Since the first moment he laid eyes upon her, his feelings had been more than a student should feel towards his teacher.

Shuffling around nervously to conceal his actions, he ground his heel into Gotens foot, eliciting a sound of discontentment from his younger friend.

Trunks studied her, smiling in a friendly manner. She seemed to have an immensely hard time looking him in the face. This puzzled him, but he thought asking would be a bad idea.

Goten looked around awkwardly, eyes darting from Trunks to Miss Tenshi. Clearing his throat, he decided it best that he leave.

"Well, Trunks you seem busy. Ill catch ya later. Ill let Vegeta know you're going to be late"

Miss Tenshi took a step back, stumbling. Her briefcase, which she had held clutched in her right hand fell, clattering to the pavement below. Her face suddenly paled, and her eyes darted back and forth between Trunks and Goten as if she were suddenly disturbed.

"What did you say? Vegeta?" Her voice cracked. The air around her suddenly changed.

Trunks nodded, suddenly concerned. She seemed to be distraught suddenly for some reason."that's my father..."

She took a stumbling step backward, shaking her head. She held up her hands, as if warning them to stay away. "I have to go. " Her voice shook, and Trunks was pained to see tears welling up in her troubled eyes.

Trunks was confused. He reached out to grab her hand, which she dodged as if he had the plague. "I'm sorry, Trunks" She brought her hand up, covering her mouth, and darted up the stairs before disappearing back inside the building.

Trunks raced after her, but a second too late. As the door slammed shut he tried to pull it open. Locked.

Goten came up beside him, jaw hanging open in disbelief. "Trunks...what?"

Trunks shook his head, brow furrowed. "I'm going home. Ill see ya later. I'm going to ask my dad some questions.."


	3. Chapter 3

Heat chapter 3

Trunks walked in the door, scanning the room. He heard noises coming from out back, behind the house, and made his way towards the sound.

"dad?" He called out, half expecting no answer. His dad was away, training. He had been gone for 2 days and wasn't expected to be back for another 3. Though he did sometimes come home early, Trunks new it was wishful thinking to hope for anything to happen just because he wanted it to happen that way.

Sighing, Trunks retreated out of the kitchen. He stepped out the back door, looking around.

Piccolo stood nearby, watching Pan in the distance, playing with a ball. Trunks approached him quietly, questioning what he should say.

"piccolo?"

The Namekian turned upon hearing his name called. He saw Trunks and smiled.

"is everything okay?"

Trunks looked down, unsure of what to say.

"something really...odd..." He brought his hand up, running it through his hair. He had no idea how or what to ask. How to bring words to his thoughts. What was there to say? How could Piccolo possibly know what was going on. Without Trunks noticing, Piccolo had come closer. He laid a hand on the saiyans shoulder. Trunks looked up to see a look of great concern cross his old friends face.

"did something happen?"

Trunks shrugged, unsure of how to answer. "that's what i was hoping to ask you."

Piccolo dropped his hand from Trunks' shoulder, crossing his arms in front of him instead. With a backward glance towards Pan to check on her well being, he then redirected his attention back to Trunks. "I will help in any way i can"

Trunks opened his mouth to speak, a conflict burning within him. He decided the best course of action is just to spill his guts. He recounted the story of his teacher, and her reaction to hearing his fathers name spoken. Piccolo nodded knowingly, but stayed silent. As Trunks finished his story, he let out a deep sigh.

"Its not my place to interfere..."

Trunks' head snapped up, eyes studying Piccolos expression. "so you know something? What happened? Did he do something?"

Piccolo looked away, watching Pan. He was silent for a long while, and when he finally spoke, his voice was steady and cold.

"It was shortly after Vegeta arrived on this planet. 20 years ago now. "

Trunks nodded. "What happened?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I wont say. Ive already said too much." Trunks let out a frustrated sigh.

"fine, if no one can tell me, ill find out myself!"

Piccolo grabbed Trunks shoulder, stopping him. "I cant tell you, but i can help you. If you'd like to see for yourself...it was August 24th, 762. I hope you know what you're doing"

Trunks turned away, shoving his hand into his pocket, fishing for his time capsule. He walks slowly, towards the front of the house, thinking. What would he find in the past? Was this worth it? Thinking back to Miss Tenshi's pained expression and the tears making tracks down her beautiful face, he clenched his fist in quiet determination. Worth it. If he could help her, stop his father from performing a heinous act, he would.

"Vegeta, stop! What are you doing?!"

Piccolo ran forward, fist retracted. He let out a yell, his anger rising. He sprung forward, his fist connecting with a sickening crack to the side of Vegeta's face. The Saiyan had no time to react before he fell backwards, off of his victim.

Piccolo leapt at Vegeta, grabbing him in a headlock. He looked around for the girl, eyes darting back and forth across the contrasting landscape. He saw a figure dart across his field of vision, and turned his head. He heard her voice rising in a heartbreaking sob, hoarse and dry from her continue screaming during Vegeta's attack.

"Piccolo!" A voice, called his name from the treeline, and Piccolo looked over. The contrast of the light from the fire and the blackness of the forest made it hard to see, but he could see someone standing there. He saw the girl running in that direction, desperate for protection.

Sensing Piccolos distraction, Vegeta thrust his elbow back and up, knocking the wind from the namekian. With a crazy chuckle, Vegeta dashed forward, towards the girl. Looking back, she noticed him chasing her and released a long, piercing scream. Running blindly, she threw herself into the arms of the stranger from beyond the fire.

"Take her and go! Get her out of here!"

Piccolo flew forward, tackling Vegeta to the ground. He grabbed the saiyans arms, pulling them behind his back and pinning him to the dirt. The saiyan prince screamed, a sound like a raging bull, which echoed around them and sent birds scattering from the trees.

Xxxxxx

Trunks grunted as the girl threw herself into his arms in a flourish of hair and limbs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her tear stained face into his chiseled chest.

"Help me! Please, don't let him hurt me anymore!"

Trunks pulled her close to him, mouth agape in awe. "Miss...Tenshi?" He held her at arms length, studying her face. It was her. Her full lips, her long eyelashes perfectly framing pale blue eyes. her hair was different, which he expected-she was, after all, a teenage girl in this time. Her eyes, though he recognized them even through her tears as the same eyes he had studied day after day, seemed different somehow. Breathing heavily, she pawed at him like a cat climbing a tree. With barely a seconds hesitation, he scooped her up, watching in disbelief as his father screamed again, twisting and writhing beneath Piccolo. Trunks feared what could happen if he got free, so with a last sad glance behind him, he races away from the clearing.

Panting, Trunks made his way through the trees, dodging branches and jumping over fallen logs, all while holding steadily to his hysterical passenger. He could hear a commotion behind him, followed by a series of screams. Quickening his pace, Trunks pressed onward, determined not to look back. A sound like trees falling rings out behind him, but still he faced forward, afraid to see whats happening behind him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he saw the outline of the time machine looming before them. Another scream came from over his shoulder, but closer. Except this one sounded like Piccolo's voice... Thankfully, Trunks had kept the time machine open and waiting, fearing the need for a quick get away.

He flew up, lowering her into the time machine. He hopped in beside her, closing the dome with the press of a button. Hovering his finger over the return button, he watched in the distance, watching for a sign of what has become of Piccolo. After a moment of nothing, a feeling of dread crept up his spine.

In the far distance, an orb of light suddenly shone through the trees, growing and throbbing in the darkness, suddenly blinding in its intensity. Deciding its better to get his traumatized prize away from here, than risk their safety to see the outcome, he jammed his finger into the button.

xxxxxx

The time machine landed with a bang, kicking up a cloud of dust. Trunks sighed, glancing over at the frail body clinging to him. He felt guilt weighing him down like a lead weight. His father, his own flesh and blood had been the one to do this to her. She turned to face him, her eyes locking onto his. He felt a cold chill climb up his back. Her beauty was striking, almost surreal. She seemed like an alien being. An awkward silence stretched between them. Trunks cleared his throat.

"Miss Tenshi...I-I"

She smiled, and he felt his heart skip. Her smile was the most amazing thing he had ever seen on a woman. "why are you calling me that? Just call me Kiku"

He let out a chuckle, nodding "okay, Kiku. I'm Trunks."

Her smile widened, and she nodded. She sat up, looking around. Trunks felt slight guilty when his eyes fell lower, imagining her curves below the clothing. Clearing his throat, he forces his eyes away. He felt so bad...after what she had gone through he shouldn't look at her that way. Suddenly, a terrifying thought crosses his mind. His father could return from training at any second, and who knew how Kiku would react.

Trunks pressed a button, and the glass dome of the time machine popped open. Gently he pulls away from her, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her. "Put this on. You look cold." He hops down from the time machine, looking around for any sign of his dad.

After a moment, she lowered herself down beside him, Trunks' jacket draped over her tiny frame. Even though they were roughly the same age, Trunks towered over her. Even as an adult, she was small. Ironically, that was one of the things that made her so attractive to Trunks. Even in the most revealing clothes, she looked innocent. She looks up at him, again smiling. The hurt in her eyes was still prominent, but Trunks could see her smile was genuine. "Where are we, Trunks?"

He thought for a second. "Don't worry. You'll be safe" He pulled her close, still searching for any sign of Vegeta. After a moment, he pressed a small button along the side of the time machine, and replaced the capsule back in his pocket. With a final glance around the yard, he lead her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks lead her inside. She walked slowly, looking around every room. As they entered his room, she wrapped one arm around herself. He watched her constantly, unable to tear his eyes away from her. She walked over to his bookshelf, running her lithe fingers over the worn leather covers. He watched her eyes, the way her chest rose and fell when she breathed, and the way her hair fell loosely over her shoulders, one strand curved towards the corner of her mouth.

Finally, she turned towards him. He pulled his sword sheath off over his head and sat it against the wall near his bed. When he turned to look at her once more, he saw her shivering.

"Kiku...are you okay?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "yea. This is all just so..."

He grinned, and flopped down on the bed. She seemed to be searching for words. She made her way over to him and sat down gracefully on the bed beside him. His stomach was suddenly in a knot when he looked over at her. She really did look amazing in his jacket.

"Miss Te-I mean, Kiku...i just want you to know that you're safe with me"

She nodded, smiled, and Trunks couldn't help but feel breathless. The way she effected him was surreal. He was slightly surprised when she brought a hand up to her eyes, wiping wetness away from them.

"Whats wrong?"

She shrugged, though her smile changed to a sad frown. "Yea...I just don't know what i would've done if you hadn't been there to help me. You...you saved me"

He looked away, and he couldn't help but smile. Fidgeting with the strap on his boot, he beamed inside. "I had to...i couldn't just leave you there. I know you from the future-i-i-i mean...This time period, and i couldn't just let you get hurt"

Suddenly she seemed interested, and she leaned in towards him."Really?!"

He nodded. "Yea...you're my...uh" He looked away slightly, embarrassed. "My teacher..."

Her eyebrows darted up and she grinned wildly. "Really? That's so cool!"

He looked back at her, more than amused. She seemed so fascinated, and he couldn't help but feel like the king of the world. For once, someone seemed impressed by him, someone seemed to look up to him and be fascinated by what he said. He loved the feeling.

She looked around the room once more, and her eyes lit up when she spotted the bathroom off in a corner of his room.

"Hey, could i use your shower?"

He grinned at her, and couldn't help but celebrate inside his head. He loved seeing her happy."sure!"

The word was barely out of his mouth when she dashed off and locked the door tightly behind her. He smiled to himself and leaned back, laying across his bed and staring up at the ceiling. Like a kid in a candy store, he couldn't stop grinning.

Now that she was safe and he had her here...what now? What was the plan? What did he do now? He couldn't just keep her here in this time period forever. The thought of taking her back and being stuck here alone again pierced his heart like a dagger. He knew his dreams of someone like her possibly replicating his own feelings was asinine, but he couldn't let go of the dream.

She had seemed so shy and genuinely impressed by him...maybe it was a possibility.

He heard the shower curtain being pushed back and the drumbeat of the water beginning to patter against the tile, and his mind began to race.

He turned his head, glancing toward the bathroom door. He could see steam rising hazily from beneath the bathroom door and an imagine flashed across his vision of Kiku wearing his jacket...and nothing else. He bit his lip, his nose wrinkling in a snarl. The thought of her ignited a spark within him that hurled his mind down a dark corridor of lust and sin. He would've died just to feel her skin against his own. His thoughts quickly turned to a heat in his loins, burning and rising up until a white hot wire wrapped itself around his spine. He could still smell her on his clothes, and it drove him crazy.

His crush was beginning to turn into an obsession, and he felt no remorse. There was no denying that he wanted her so badly that she seemed to have completely hijacked his mind. There was no pretending. He craved her. He began to feel embarrassed, even though he was the only one in the room. Thoughts criss crossed inside his head like a tangled spiders web. In every image of her that flashed across his vision, she was wearing less clothing and was in a more provocative position. Chewing on his lower lip, he let his fingers trail down to his belt. Skeletal fingers moved quickly as he undid the buckle and pulled it off.

~ He felt the warm, wetness of her mouth upon his. Smiling playfully, she pressed him back, down onto the bed until he was flat on his back. He gave into her with no complaint, and gladly watched as she peeled her shirt off over her head, revealing the taut, toned skin of her stomach. ~

Trunks felt sweat prickling across his chest and neck as he flipped the button of his jeans open. With a sideways glance at the bathroom door, he couldn't help but notice the steam again. It warmed the room and brought with it a blanket of humidity that served to do nothing but further his lack of control over his thoughts.

~ Trunks flicked an eyebrow as he trailed a finger gingerly down her sternum, dancing across her stomach and finally coming to a rest at her hip bone. He pushed her white cotton panties down and rushed his hand inside, feeling for that one part of her that he yearned to taste. Finally he found it, and she tossed her head back in a shriek, digging her nails into the rocks of muscle on his chest.~

His hand disappeared inside of his pants, pushing into his boxers. His fingers wrapped roughly around his lurching cock and he was barely able to contain a groan. He could feel the cloth of his boxers clinging to his hand, damp from his desire. He clamped his fingers around the base of his dick, staring haltingly at the wisps of steam rising around him. Using his free hand, he pulled his black wife beater up, exposing his chiseled abs in a futile effort to cool himself.

~He moved his fingers across her, his grin widening as her hips moved to keep up with him, bucking and thrashing against him. "oh god, Trunks. I want you inside of me" her voice was rough with her panting. He growled, and in one swift motion, yanked hard and her panties tore away from her. He threw them across the room, and with quivering hands, he pushed her down, pressing his pulsing member into her core~

Gripping himself tightly, he rolled his hips forward, keeping a firm grip on the pulsing organ between his fingers. Slowly, he began to move his hand along the thick shaft, causing a prickling that radiated from his groin and gravitated to every limb. He quickened his pace, his hand gliding across his manhood with a maddening quickness. He let out a small groan under his breath, unable to hold it back any longer.

~ He could feel her insides stretching to accommodate him, could smell the arousal wafting from her in waves. He pushed his hips up to her, and suddenly her sharp nails were bringing blood from his chest. He watched with blurred vision as she rode him faster, crashing down on him harder. Hard enough to rattle his teeth together. Their moans came in bursts~

Trunks used his free hand to push his pants and boxers down, freeing his erection from its cloth prison. It sprung forth greedily, curved and thick, the glistening tip catching the remainder of the failing evening light. Shivering and arching as he felt the orgasm building deep inside of him.

~ He felt her tightening, he felt her start to shake, and he pushed into her, forcing her to take his entire length in one swift movement. She let out an ear piercing scream, and a waterfall of fluid gushed out, covering him. He let out an evil chuckle and pulled out, shooting a fountain spray of cum across her stomach and breasts. Her mouth fell open in surprise, her eyes widening, their innocence borrowing into his brain, causing his cock to jump at the sight.~

He pushed down hard, bending forward and crying out despite his protests as his foreskin retracted and his orgasm slammed into his mind with the blunt force of a lightning bolt. White light spurted across his vision as he pumped thick white ribbons into his hand, coating his palm. He heard the shower curtain slide open and smiled. He tugged his shirt off over his head, wiping his hands across it.

Quickly, he tossed his ruined shirt into the corner and replaced his quickly softening member back in his pants. He buttoned and zipped them, just as the bathroom door creaked open. Her skin glistened from the dimming light coming in through the windows at the far side of the room. She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes.

He laid still on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head. Though his heart was still thudding hard, he tried his best to seem cool and collected. She flopped down next to him, smiling at him. She had a sly, knowing grin on her lips. She leaned back, crossing her legs.

"Trunks?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you all sweaty?"

He blinked rapidly, feigning innocence."Its just...hot in here"

Kiku yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Trunks got a glimpse of skin beneath her shirt, exposing her tight stomach. Trunks gently pushed her down onto the bed and jumped up.

"Here. Its getting late. I'll be on the couch."

She laid back, her hair fanned out across the pillow in a silky fan. She reached for him when he turned to walk away."Trunks, stay with me."

He smiled, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. He nodded, more than happy that she felt comfortable enough to be asleep in the same room with him. He knelt on the floor beside the bed, and she leaned over the edge, reaching for him.

"No. Come here. I don't wanna be alone"


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks was wrenched from sleep. He sat upright in bed, looking around the room. He squinted into the darkness, looking for the source of his awakening. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he noticed Kiku sitting up in bed next to him, her back pressed against the headboard. She was facing away from him, and suddenly Trunks noticed it had been her that had woken him.

As he watched, her shoulders shook and her hand came up to her mouth. A look of puzzled concern came across his face and he reached out, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jumped and slumped forward, whimpering. Confused, Trunks flicks on the bedside lamp, instantly lighting up the room.

"Kiku?"

She shook her head, refusing to look in his direction. Leaning forward, he took her in his arms, pulling her back against him. She gave little resistance, and he felt himself melting at the amazing feeling of the contact of their skin. Every second he was around her, he felt himself becoming more and more attached to her. Everything about her, down to the scent of her hair and feel of her breath against his arm made him feel complete and happy. The thought of being without her made him feel slightly sick, and caused a dull throb deep in the pit of his stomach. With a sudden pain, like a blow to the head, he noticed how deep his feelings had really became for her. This closeness, the feeling of her in his arms, made him feel as if he had a reason to live. A reason to take every breath. He hoped, even prayed, that she felt the same.

She nuzzled against his shoulder, and he felt his heart swell with pride. He felt a wetness against his chest and looked down at her. He was slightly surprised, though not shocked, to see tears falling slowly from her sapphire eyes. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. She averted her eyes, bringing her hand up to wipe wetness from her cheeks. She sighed, her sadness almost painful in its intensity.

"Kiku...whats wrong?"

She shook her head, and Trunks shivered when her hair flicked across the bare skin of his chest.

"Im just...thinking."

Trunks smiled, cuffing her on the shoulder in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Kiku, its okay! You're safe now. Nothing bad can happen. I'm here to protect you."

She flashed him a sad smile, nodding.

"I know Trunks i just..." She stopped, breathing deeply.

Trunks scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer, taking in the scent of her hair and skin. He hated seeing her like this, but had no idea how to change it. He had no idea what had happened that night in the forest, and had been unable to bring himself to ask her or bring it up. She seemed so hurt and scared that night. He wanted, desperately, to know what his father had done. He thought it better not to ask. She would tell him when, and if, she decided it was the right time. She turned then, coming to face him. For the first time, Trunks noticed she was lying next to him in a shirt and panties. He gulped, suddenly feeling as if his entire body had been plunged into boiling water. Mentally shaking himself, he stared into her eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes innocent and deep, almost pleading in their intensity.

"Trunks, help me"

Trunks blinked, surprised that her voice had taken on a different tone. Though she was still obviously upset, she seemed different now. She pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, leaning over him. He stammered, and finally found his breath, struggling to keep his words straight. "What can i do?"

Without warning she climbed over him, swinging her legs over his. Trunks' eyes widened, until he felt as if they may pop out of his skull. Finally she straightened, straddling his waist. She ran her hands up his chest and circled them around his neck, leaning her chest against him and resting her head on his shoulder. He held his breath, afraid to move or even blink. What was going on? What had come over her. He loved the closeness, craved her, but this sudden change was so confusing. Looking down at her, a jagged breath escaped. He struggled to contain and suppress any sexual thoughts or urges, but looking at her made his head spin. Her beauty was breathtaking, and almost drove him to madness.

Trunks felt his heart beat faster and his temperature rise. She was the epiphany of beauty, and since he had known her he would've given anything just to hold her. He saw a look reflecting in her eyes that he had never seen before.

" Kiku...I'd do anything for you..." His voice felt heavy, and he had trouble expressing the words. He wanted so badly to tell her what she meant to him, but his fear had him in a choke hold. What if she didn't feel the same, what would he do if she rejected him. His heart wouldn't be able to take it. She smiled sweetly down at him, running her fingers through his hair. She stared at him, unabashedly into his eyes. Trunks felt her chest heave with every breath, and even thought he could feel her heart thudding against his chest. " Kiku...I want-" his voice caught in his throat. He struggled to find the words. " I never want to leave you alone again. I don't want to be without you. I want to save you from everything..."

She smiled, and he could see tears coming to her eyes. Tears of happiness. She seemed content, even happy, and her happiness increased his bravery. He reached up now, wrapping both arms around her, pressing into her, relishing in the feel of her in his arms. He felt, for once in his life utterly and completely happy.

"Trunks..."

"yea?"

Kiku smiled shyly, tears in her eyes. "Ive been wanting to tell you something...but im scared"

Trunks grabbed her face in his hands, gently forcing her to look at him "Kiku. You can tell me anything. Im here for you...I used to think it was just a crush. It isn't, i was wrong. I would do anything for you. You are so beautiful. I love you. I fucking love you..." His heart pounded out a drumbeat across his chest, his mind racing. He could see the disbelief in her eyes, and feel her begin to shake.

"Trunks...Thats what i wanted to tell you. I...think im in love with you"

She fell limp in his arms, her face inches from his. Her sapphire eyes showed hesitation, then before he could read her emotions, her lips rushed in. They found purchase on his, and he pressed forward, melting into her. Since he first met her, he had dreampt of this moment, and he found it did not disappoint. He felt his heart exploding, he saw fireworks, he felt in a state of complete and utter bliss. Her lips parted, and Trunks took it as an opportunity and pressed his tongue inside, desperate for a taste of her. His joy is short lived, as she quickly pulled away, sitting back with her hands pressed firmly against his shoulders.

"Trunks...You have no idea how much Ive thought of this"

He smiled coyly, and thrust forward hungrily, desperate for the feel of her sweet lips. Kiku leaned into him, tugging playfully at his hair. Trunks grabbed her then, around the waist, pulling her forward as they rock together, each struggling for power. Her lips parted once more, and his tongue darted inside, tasting her. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, stealing himself from the feeling of falling, fearing he may float away...or sink into the floor.

His breath came in ragged and jagged gasps as he devoured her mouth. Her fingers danced down his chest, trailing across lines of ridged muscle, eliciting a groan from him. Her fingers scorched like fire, and it drove him crazy. He took it upon himself to pull at the hem of her shirt, tugging and lifting until she broke their kiss barely long enough for him to pull it up over her head. Again she smashed her mouth into his, teasing him as she rolls her tongue across his slowly, causing a stiffening between his legs. He couldn't deny his feelings now even if he tried, a primal desire was bubbling inside him, just beneath the surface. In one swift movement he rose up, grabbing her and flipping her onto her back. He climbed on top of her, grinding his growing need into her thigh. She groaned, still tugging on fistfuls of his hair. Finally, as they broke away for air, he stared down at her body.

She was everything he had dreamed, everything he had imagined and fantasized about. Everything he ever wanted. Finally, as he snapped out of a daze, the young saiyan leaned down, tracing her collar bone with his tongue. She arched up then, her stomach grazing over his erection. He drew breath, hissing through his teeth, his hips bucking involuntarily. His lips felt for hers once more, a sensation like ocean waves surrounding him. The taste of her-one he would've died for mere moments before- was like a drug, crippling and something he would never be able to live without again, now that he had experienced it.

Trunks was panting heavily, sweat standing out in beads across his creamy white skin, trembling allover and hard as a rock. He felt alive, yet slightly dazed, unable to control himself, stumbling and fumbling with his body like an idiot. So many thoughts raced through his consciousness at the same time he felt drunk. Slowly, he could feel his sanity breaking into pieces. It was all he could do to stop himself from collapsing. He felt her slender fingers grabbing, pulling, pushing his boxers down over his hips. He kicked them off, not caring where they landed. Finally his throbbing erection was free. He flashed a sinful smile and he kneeled between her legs, taking the waistband of her panties in his mouth, and slidding them down and off of her. They too, were tossed somewhere across the room, into an unknown corner. He kissed his way back up her body, slowly, nipping his teeth across her flesh and flickering his tongue against her inner thigh. He climbed up her body, licking and sucking on every inch of her before he kisses her again, gently pressing his body down onto hers. Her hand sunk between them, and its all he could do to hold back a groan when her fingers wrap around his length.

He moved his hand between her legs, dipping one finger into her wetness, catching her cry in his mouth as he added another. Her fingers encircled the dripping head of his cock, and he quickened his pace, moving his fingers in an almost feverish pace until she squirmed beneath him. She thrust her legs apart, begging for him without words. Needing no words, he pulled her hand away from his cock, pushing into her in one smooth thrust, fully burying himself inside of her. She tossed her head back, her fingernails digging into his scalp. Trunks' head dropped, his body thrumming with the unexpected emotions rushing through his veins. His love for her was growing, swelling inside of his chest like a balloon about to burst. He could feel her lips on his shoulder, moving towards his neck, then trailing up his throat and to his chin, until finally, they met his own mouth.

"Trunks. Open your eyes."

He did as he was told, though slowly, afraid of what the sight of her might do to him. He pulsated inside of her when he saw her, shocked at the intensity of her eyes meeting his.

"I want to belong to you, Trunks. When this is over, i want to be yours. I don't want to be touched like this by anyone else ever again. Please tell me you need me. Promise me"

He leaned down to her, kissing her softly.

"im yours" He breathed into her mouth, and finally he began to move.

In and out, pulling and pushing, his breath turning into a groans. He found a pace and she matched it, her hips rising up to meet his. They danced together, rising and falling together in a fluid movement. He could feel her inside, clamping around him as he thrust, a tightness surrounding him like the hand of god. He gasped between his teeth, nearly suffocating under the weight of the immense pleasure roaring inside of him. Her voice was rough with lust and rough panting when she spoke.

"touch me, please touch me"

He complied, clumsily coating his fingers in saliva. He felt her tense as his hand dropped low and his fingers encircled her clit, her body quivering beneath his touch. Trunks couldn't help but notice, a dangerous smile parting his lips. A strangled noise broke from her, and her hand snaked down, grabbing his wrist roughly.

"Im close" She muttered. "Please, don't stop"

His fingers moved fluently, almost expertly, and he could feel her walls closing in on him. One hand, still tangled in his hair, fell to his back, raking her fingernails down his spine, his skin welting beneath them, though he barely noticed. Her words came quickly, mumbling, barely legible.

"Trunks..fu-oh god. Please...don't...oh god. Fuck!"

In a frantic, electrifying shiver, she came onto his cock, and a look of triumph brightened his eyes. He rode out her orgasm, thrusting as he felt his own vision begin to flicker. Biting off a shout, his muscles coil like spun steel, and he could feel his whole body lock as the orgasm slammed with a splintering force into his brain.

His cock jerked violently as he came, spilling himself inside of her.

Trunks felt his muscles crumble and his knees weaken, and he collapsed, panting and groaning, on top of her. He slid out of her gently, stealing a brief, gentle kiss as he rolls onto his side.

Trunks laid beside her, his mind suddenly murky with the heaviness of his fatigue. He reached out, his hands shaking from the electricity coursing through his veins. He rested his hand in hers, gripping her fingers tightly.

"I love you, Trunks"She told him, her words a haunting whisper.

He turned to look at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"i love you too" He mumbled, and the words were barely past his lips when the thick blanket of unconsciousness took him, and he fell asleep still holding her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks pried his eyes open, squinting against the harsh sunlight streaming in through the windows. Groggily, he pulled himself up, glancing around the room, basked in early morning light. In a corner, he spied Kikus skirt, in another his own boxers, and suddenly the memories of the night before come flooding back like a rogue wave.

The feel of her skin on his and the taste of her lips still lingered on his own. He looked around the room, searching for her. Finally, he noticed a sound behind him and turned. Noticing the bathroom door is shut, he smiled, he heard the shower thrumming behind the door. A feeling of overwhelming happiness came to him at that moment. Upon his waking up, he had feared that his memories had been scenes played out in a dream, and he would wake up alone, as usual. He felt his ego swell to unimaginable proportions. For the first time that he could remember, he was happy.

He ran his fingers through his chopped hyacinth hair, still messy and unkempt from the night before. He hopped down from his bed and darted around the room, collecting his clothes. When finally fully dressed, he practically skipped over to the bathroom door, a huge smile on his face. He leaned up against the door, his palms flat against the warm wood. He heard the patter of water stop, and the shower curtain being forced back. He imagined her inside, naked and wet.

He heard the clatter of footsteps outside in the hallway, and cocked his head in puzzlement. He stepped away from the bathroom door and slowly made his way to his bedroom door. The bathroom door creaked open to his left, and the unexpected sharp thud of a knock on the door startled him slightly. His eyes popped in panic and a voice echoed out around him.

"Trunks. Son, are you home?"

Kiku stepped into the light, eyes darting from Trunks to the door. She mouthed something to him, but what she said he couldn't be sure. Again, a sudden hollow echo of knuckles rapping on the door, followed by the same voice calling.

"Trunks?"

He felt instantly saddened when he saw Kiku's hands fly up to her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief, backing away. He knew then, she knew.

He felt two inches tall when he opened his mouth,"Yea, dad?".

She dropped her head, and he could see her shoulders hunching. Silently, she was crying, and Trunks felt his heart ache. He knew what she must think of him. His eyes fell heavily closed, and he shivered. He heard the doorknob begin to turn, and thinking quickly, he shoved her into the bathroom and pushed the door closed just as his father stepped into the room.

Trunks gulped, feeling his pulse begin to rise. His fathers eyes darted around the room as if searching.

"Oh god, please just leave..." trunks screamed inside his head.

As Trunks watched, his father took a step forward and stumbled. The strong, bitter smell of alcohol wafted towards him, and immediately Trunks knew. His father was drunk again. Ever since his mother had died 5 years ago, his father had used bottles to dull his pain. He hid his depression well, until he found the bottom of too many bottles.

"Dad..."

Trunks went forward, grabbing his dad around the waist to steady him. Vegeta slumped towards him, but Trunks stood strong. This was an act they had played out many a times. Trunks braced himself for what he knew would come.

"Trunks, where is your mother?"

Trunks could feel a twinge of pain in his chest, but he stayed strong. His father needed him, this was not the time to crumble. This had happened way too many times, and Trunks knew his line. "Dad, mom is gone. You know that. C'mon, lets go to bed." Gently, he lead his father from the room, a look of disgust crossing his face. The alcohol was strong, and it was early. His father must've stayed up all night drinking. He averted his eyes. Though Vegeta didn't drink often, when he did, he drank until he killed the pain. It had began 6 months after his mothers death, and the first episode had been the worst. He never wanted to see that again. He had felt so alone when he had needed someone the most.

He finally made it to the room his dad had shared with his mother. He helped his father into bed, and shook his head sadly. Vegeta was out cold almost before his head hit the pillow. As Trunks turned to leave, he spied a picture of his mother on the bedside table.

He quickly turned away. What would she have thought if she had seen her husband like this? What would she have said?

Trunks stepped from the room, though almost reluctantly. What must Kiku be thinking? She had found out about Vegeta way before he had had a chance to tell her. Whats worse, she was stuck in a different place, different time period with her attacker.

He shut his bedroom door behind him, this time taking special care to lock it behind him. As he approached the bathroom door, he could hear muffled cries inside and stopped. She was so upset. She was scared and had to feel vulnerable. Trunks desperately wanted to help her. Wanted to steal her pain away and help her understand. He wanted her to know that he would never hurt her like his father had.

Slowly, he pulled the bathroom door open, looking inside. He saw her there, huddled into a corner, resting her head in her hands. He felt a tugging inside of him. Pain. All he had wanted from the very beginning was to keep her safe. Her pain was because of him...because he hadn't protected her. Trunks crouched next to her, every move of his muscles feeling heavy and forced. He felt so guilty.

"Kiku..."

She shook her head, turning away from him. She pressed herself firmly against the wall behind her. "Don't touch me! I don't want you near me!"

He felt as if he had been punched in the gut. The air went out of him, and he suddenly felt faint. What would it take to convince her. Reaching out, he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Kiku...Kiku i love you. I would never hurt you. Please talk to me. Tell me what he did to you...Ill fix it!"

She pulled away shaking her head hard, tendrils of contrasted hair flying, "No! I cant believe someone like him even has a son! You're probably just like him!"

Trunks pulled away, his eyes averted. Her words stung, but they brought with him a solid determination to prove her wrong."Kiku. no. No, I love you. Let me help you. Tell me what he did to you." He reached forward then, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away from her face. "tell me. Please. Let me help you."

Her voice broke and she sobbed, tears running in rivers down both cheeks. "No."

He shook her gently, staring into her face. He could feel his blood pressure rising, and a feeling of dread pulling at him. "Please?"

She sighed, blinking her tears away. Finally, she spoke "I ran away from home, because of my dad. For as long as i can remember, he hurt me. I was by myself in the woods...and then that man" She pointed towards the door, gesturing."He came up to me. It was so dark outside...and i knew i wouldn't be able to get away." Her voice broke and her tears flowed freely. Trunks could feel her pain crashing through him, as if they were a single person. He hated this. He hated her pain, he loathed her tears, and at that moment he would've died to take the hurt away. He gently nudged her to continue. She took a deep breath, and seemed to choke on her words.

"He came up to me. He started being really pushy. I was so scared, Trunks. If i would've run, he would've caught up to me. If i had fought him, he would've..." She stopped, fell silent. Trunks could see a distant far away look in her eyes. He felt worthless and useless, he hadn't been able to save her.

Finally, with her voice barely above a whisper, "Trunks...he forced himself on me"

Trunks went limp. When he saw her that night in the forest, his brain had nagged him, and alarm bells had sounded loud and clear. In his loyalty, he had refused to believe it. He had broken through the trees in enough time to see Piccolo pulling Vegeta off of her. The rest of the scene was a blur as Kiku had ran towards him for protection, but now there was no denying it. Somehow, inside he had known all along. Somehow, though inside he had denied it, his subconscious mind had known. Unknowingly, he had brought her into the lair of the beast, offering her to a demon. He had known the moment would come when she would come face to face with his father, but he had hoped, somewhat stupidly, that whatever had happened between them could be easily rectified.

"Kiku...I'm so sorry" He thrust himself forward, catching her in his arms. Everything came bursting forth at that moment, and he began to shake. " Kiku, i love you. Please believe me when i say i never wanted you to be hurt..."

She looked up at him, nodding. He hoped she knew his true feeling, he prayed she believed him. "I love you too, Trunks..."

He dissolved into her then, crying and moaning her name. He had to get her out of here and away from Vegeta, to protect her.

*****

Slowly, and as quietly as possible, Trunks pulled the front door shut behind them. He looked behind him, where Kiku stood folded in upon herself, hugging herself. He had managed to get her out of the house without waking his father up, and without Kiku seeing him. He had to get her to safety, and then he would come back and deal with Vegeta. Rage was growing like a tumor on his heart, but he refused to let it show. He had always known of his fathers personality. The cold, ruthless way he fought, the arrogant insufferable attitude. He had always known this and more. He never knew, however, that his father was a monster. He grabbed Kiku by the hand, pulling her away from the house. His love for her was growing by the second, and he refused to let her continue to live in pain.

His mind wandered by to his mother. He had only been 12 when she died. He missed her terribly, but at that moment he was glad she wasn't there to witness this. She was better off not knowing of the animal Vegeta was, the animal he kept from her. The terror no one knew about...but Piccolo. Trunks pictured his mother then.

It seemed like so long ago now that she had gotten sick. It had started out so simply-she seemed a lot more tired and weak. Though it seemed to happen quickly to Trunks, he knew that in reality it had taken over a year. It started out simply, she was tired all of the time, stopped eating. Then she got sicker. her hair started falling out, and she stopped getting out of bed. He swallowed a lump of tears in his throat when the thought of those days shadowed his vision. The morning she didn't wake up was the morning when Trunks' childhood had ended. The day he had gone into her room to tell her good morning and she hadn't answered him. He remembered standing at her bedside calling to her, a waterfall of tears falling from his eyes. His father had rushed in, then pushing him out of the way and screaming his mothers name. She had never answered, and finally his father had picked her up from the bed and sat on the floor cradling her body.

He turned toward her, grabbing her hands in his,"Kiku. My best friends dad is Goku. Hes a really sweet guy, and his wife is amazing. Im going to take you over there for a while, okay? Ill be with you, don't worry"

Thought Kiku looked worried, she nodded. "I trust you"

Trunks smiled. He was so happy to hear that she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta stood at the window, eyes narrowed. He watched as Trunks disappeared into the distance, a girl clutched to his chest. She was small, her hair was black and blonde, and her eyes were a bright striking blue. Vegeta sighed as he turned away from the window. He knew her. He remembered her from a long time ago.

He shook his head as he made his way back into the bedroom he had once shared with his wife. He thought that that one night, that one mistake had been a secret from his past. Now, in the future, it seemed to have come back to haunt him.

Trunks stood beside Goku, watching as Chi-Chi lead Kiku inside. Kiku kept looking over her shoulder at him, worried. Everyone in his presence could see Trunks was not himself.

"Goku, Ill be back"

"Well, where are you going, Trunks? You're not just gonna leave her here alone, are you?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, I'm gonna come back soon. I just need to do something first."

Piccolo appeared behind him, and Trunks turned, a look of determination folding his features and shadowing his bright blue eyes. Piccolo stood unwavering, his displeasure evident on his face.

"Trunks. You need to think about what you're doing."

Trunks shook his head and began to walk away. Goku stopped him, his hand caring yet firm on his shoulder. "Trunks...what happened?"

Goku was like family to him. Goku had been there through everything, and Trunks trusted him more than just about anyone at that moment.

"20 years ago, my dad did something terrible..."

Goku looked puzzled and concerned. He shrugged. "Your dad has always done bad things though, Trunks"

In spite of his anger, Trunks chortled. It was short lived, and he frowned"This is worse. He hurt her, Goku. He hurt someone i love. He did something horrible"

Goku dropped his hand to his side, a sad look on his face. "But if it was 20 years ago, he didn't know you would care about her Trunks."

Again, Trunks shook his head and turned around. "It doesn't matter. The fact that he did it at all is terrible. He has to pay for what he did"

He shot into the air without another word and was gone. Piccolo stepped up beside Goku, his arms crossed solemnly over his chest, with his head down, eyes down, he spoke "Goku...follow him"

XXXXXXX

"You son of a bitch!"

Vegeta noticed a second too late what was about to happen. Trunks threw a punch to his gut that doubled him over and forced the last bit of air from his lungs. He chuckled, half in surprise and half in anger. He looked up at Trunks, a smug smile on his face. Trunks was seething, shaking in his rage. Vegeta wasn't surprised to see that Trunks also had tears in his eyes. Pathetic. He fell to his knees, clutching at his abdomen.

"Ive got to hand it to you son, your taste in women is amazing. Just like your father. Now imagine how much better it would've been if you had been the one to get there first"

Trunks let out a growl, his anger stifling in its intensity. He felt betrayed and hurt. He had fallen in love with a girl for the first time in his life. He had wanted her all to himself, he would've done anything to save her from her pain. Now that he had finally come face to face with his fathers sin, he felt himself losing it. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it could've been devastating when he finally learned the truth of that night. His hope had kept him breathing, kept him from breaking down. His hope was gone now, dashed to pieces on the jagged rocks of betrayal. "You shut your mouth!" As the last word roared from his mouth, he erupted forward, striking out at his father with an uppercut that landed squarely on its mark.

Vegeta felt his top and bottom teeth clatter together with a sound that made him feel sick. Then the pain hit him like a truck, and before he knew it, he was on his ass. He stayed conscious - he made sure of it-despite the colors swirling in his vision, as the world twirled around him.

"Trunks...Trunks, stop!"

Vegeta could hear Goku's voice to his right, and looked up to see him holding Trunks back. Goku looked back at Vegeta, eyes shadowed by a strong emotion, though disappointment or anger, Vegeta couldn't be sure. He felt blood pooling under his tongue, and he leaned over, spitting it onto the ground. Somehow, he seemed to have kept all of his teeth...

Goku was pushing at Trunks, forcing him to back away. Finally, in words only Trunks could hear, he was able to convince Trunks to stand down. Trunks backed away, his hands still balled into fists. Goku watched him walk away, and after a moment turned towards Vegeta. "Vegeta?"

The saiyan prince was up now, on his hands and knees. Blood fell from his mouth, pooling on the ground beneath him. He could practically feel the anger rolling from his son in waves, like a volcanic eruption. He couldn't help but feel, for the first time in his life, guilty. Shakily he got to his feet, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. It came away smeared in blood, just as he expected.

Trunks leaned around Goku, spitting his words like venom. "Don't you ever come near her again. Ever"

Vegeta staggered to his feet, dazed. Though he did, in fact, feel guilt, he refused to show it. He refused to allow a girl to destroy him. What happened 20 years ago on that night could not be changed. Vegeta sighed as Trunks turned to walk away.

Trunks stopped then, glaring daggers over his shoulder. He dared not turn around to face his father, because he knew there would be no holding back another explosion.

When Vegeta spoke, his voice was strong and exasperation lurked just below the surface.

" Trunks, it was a long time ago!"

Trunks found himself unable to meet his fathers eyes. " It doesn't matter! How could you do that?"

Vegeta stood then, clenching his fists. His anger roared like a hurricane. Anger at himself. Anger at memories he had buried long ago." I couldn't control myself! Trunks, I didn't mean it! I didn't even realize what I was doing! Trunks, I'm sorry!"

Piccolo landed softly between Vegeta and Trunks. He had been there that night and had seen the mean spirit and lust in Vegetas eyes. He had fought Vegeta off until the sun rose, when Vegeta passed out in the mud. He turned towards the youngest saiyan, watching as Trunks' anger slowly ebbed away. The boy looked ruined and defeated, confused and sad. Piccolo saw Trunks look away, turning over his fathers words in his head. When Trunks finally spoke, his voice wavered.

"Dad...you raped her"

Vegeta wilted, his hands unclenching and falling open at his sides. The normally proud prince looked tired. " Trunks, you are my only son. You are all I have left in this world since your mother died. She humbled me. What happened that night...was something I'm glad she never found out. I am ashamed of what I did, Trunks. She would've hated me too..."

Piccolo looked from the prince to his son, weighing his options. " Trunks...there is something you need to know."

Goku stepped aside, his usually cheerful face darkened and hollow.

Trunks met the namekians gaze with hurt, glazed eyes. He felt empty inside. No apology could take back what had happened, and only time could make this better, though it would never be the same. He would never forget her eyes that night in the forest. He would never forget the way she pulled and pawed at him like a caged animal, begging with him to take her pain away.

Piccolo took a deep breath, "Trunks, when a saiyan keeps their tail, they transform into a great ape during a full moon. A saiyan who has experienced transformation, yet has had their tail removed will go through a mental change instead of a physical one. That night was only Vegeta's 3rd full moon without a tail. He had no control over his actions."

Goku looked up, a look of understanding in his eyes,"It's true, Trunks. The same thing happened to me when my tail was removed.I went crazy!" He gulped and threw a sideways glance at Vegeta. " But I never...did that"

Vegeta's returned glare was icy cold.

Piccolo continued," Trunks, while I am not saying what your father did was acceptable, I think he should be forgiven."

Trunks turned towards his father then, his eyed hollow and unreadable. "It isn't up to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Trunks stood in the doorway, watching Kiku. She sat on the floor, watching TV, Goten and Goku sat in one corner, away from her, talking amongst themselves. Vegeta lurked outside somewhere. Roughly two weeks had passed since Trunks' confrontation with his father, and while Kiku had forgiven Vegeta, she was still not relaxed around him and had trouble looking him in the eyes. Vegeta preferred to avoid her, if the truth were to be told. Trunks had witnessed it on several occasions.

Trunks love for her had only grown over the past weeks, and hers had seemed to as well. Kiku had become close to Goten and Chi-Chi and seemed happy in this time period. On several occasions she had begged Trunks not to take her back, to which he always sternly agreed. He had absolutely no desire to live in this time or any time period without her.

Several times Goten had suggested talking to Kiku's grown equivalent, Miss Tenshi. Trunks had disagreed, arguing that considering her reaction to his fathers name, seeing Trunks would probably just cause another anxiety attack. There was no reason to traumatize her even further.

Trunks made his way quietly over to Kiku, he sat next to her and put an arm around her waist, happy to just be in the same room with her. She smiled, leaning over to rest her head against his shoulder. She wore an over sized grey sweater and a pair of black leggings, along with her usual leg warmers and combat boots. The weather had turned colder.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Goku burst out suddenly, a friendly inflection rising in his voice. Trunks turned, craning his neck. He hadn't heard anyone come in. Piccolo nodded in a friendly manor, greeting the room full of friends that had become family. Another pair of footsteps rang out, and Vegeta stalked in, head down. He glanced around, noticed Kiku, mumbled something unintelligible, and shuffled off into the kitchen. Trunks pursed his lips and looked away. He hated the rift that had come between them, but he wasn't ready to forgive his father just yet. Kiku may have, and that was quite likely her only weakness, or possibly her greatest strength. Which one, Trunks was yet to be sure.

"Trunks, Kiku. I need to speak to you."

Without another word, he retreated into the kitchen.

Trunks looked around at Goku. Goku looked from the kitchen to Trunks, and shrugged. Kiku looked slightly alarmed, and glanced at Trunks with a slight mistrust in her eyes.

"Trunks?"

He squeezed her hand, showing his protection and love. "Its alright. C'mon"

He got to his feet, and pulled her to standing. Her hand flew to her mouth, and Trunks could hear her nervously chewing her fingernails. He squeezed her hand again, and she returned the gesture. The unspoken words between them seemed to calm her. She walked closely behind him, her hair bouncing around her shoulders as she walked. Trunks knew that being in the same room with his father made her anxious. She hid behind him easily as they entered the room.

Vegeta stood against a far wall, his face turned away and his arms crossed across his chest. He refused to acknowledge anyone's presence, and said nothing. Piccolo stood in the middle of the room, his silhouette, as always, tall and formidable. He watched with narrowed eyes as Trunks drug Kiku into the room, choosing to stay at the opposite end of the kitchen from his father.

Trunks looked at his old friend, and then to his father. When he spoke, he made it a point to force any hints of worry from his voice. "Piccolo, is everything okay?"

Piccolo nodded and turned towards Trunks. When he spoke, his voice was low, but his tone was strong.

"I feel a growing power. I have felt it for a while now. I was unsure at first, but now there is no mistaking it."

Vegeta perked up, whipping his head around to face the namekian. Though he said nothing, Trunks could practically feel a surge in his spirit. Fight was what drove his father. Piccolo hesitated, and Trunks could feel the tension before Vegeta even spoke.

"Well? Spit it out!"

Piccolo sighed and turned towards Kiku. He nodded towards her. "Its coming from her"

Trunks stepped from in front of her, confusion falling over him like a veil. Kiku looked from Piccolo to Trunks, she visibly paled. "No way! im not a fighter!"

Piccolo took a step forward, and Kiku jumped. Vegeta was the first to speak. "She isn't a saiyan! What are you talking about? " Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Vegeta stepped around Piccolo and moved towards the exit. Piccolo held a hand up to stop him, and Vegeta stopped in his tracks, though reluctantly.

"Not from her. From the child shes carrying"

Trunks felt as if the air had been pulled from his lungs. He turned to look at her, his eyes seeing but not believing. He looked back at Piccolo, who nodded solemnly. His knees started to shake and he suddenly felt weak. An odd mixture of feelings stirred inside of him, building in a pressure that threatened to release and consume him whole. When Kiku spoke, her voice cracked.

"What does-...Are you-...im pregnant?"

Piccolo nodded, and at that moment Kiku burst into tears. Trunks reached out to her. He hated her pain and wanted to help her. Putting his own feelings in the back of his mind, he pulled her close to him. She pulled away, a weeping cry falling from her mouth. "Trunks..i...i need to go lay down"

She pulled away from him, running from the room with both hands clamped over her mouth. Trunks stood watching her leave, his own melting pot of emotions shaking him from inside. Pregnant. How hadn't he known? He stared at the ground, turning over a slew of thoughts in his mind. He felt a bizarre feeling of hope and love, followed by a fear and confused panic. When his father spoke, he jumped slightly, surprised. In his emotional reaction, he had almost forgotten his father was in the room.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

Trunks felt like a freight train had slammed into his brain. He shook visibly, and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "It might not be...my baby"

Vegeta dismissed the idea with a flick of the hand. "This does not concern me." He pushed past Piccolo, grumbling as he left the room. Trunks followed him, feeling a deep inner sadness. The pain was so great, it hurt too bad to cry. "Don't you understand what this means?"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and shot a backward glance over his shoulder. "This means nothing. This is of no concern to me"

Trunks felt anger rising inside of him. Was his father just stupid, or did he really not understand. "Don't you walk out right now. Not like this! Are you an idiot, or just dense? "

Vegeta roared, lashing out and pushing Trunks away from him. Trunks could see the hate and rage building in his father eyes, and he felt a sharp stab to the heart. He felt betrayed and hurt, he felt embarrassed and confused.

"I don't give a shit about her, or that kid! Im done, im sick of talking about this! Leave me alone" He glared ice at Trunks and Piccolo, and stormed from the room. A second later, Trunks heard the front door slam shut with enough force to shake the entire house.

Piccolos voice was comforting. "Trunks...Just let him go"

Thought he knew there was no use in going after Vegeta, he still itched to follow him. A look of anger shadowed the young saiyans face. He shook his head slowly. "What do i do now..."

Piccolo suddenly seemed pained. "We wait..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Vegeta...are you okay?"

The sound of Gokus voice close by made him wince. He didn't need anyone right now, especially this clown. He sighed, his mind an odd mixture of anger and sadness. Around every corner he seemed to be hurting his only son. The hurt in Trunks' voice had stung him, though he knew he could not let it show. What would Bulma have said if she had still been alive? How disappointed would she have been. Vegeta winced again when he thought of how she would've hated him if she had ever found out about his past and what had happened that night in the forest.

"What do you want, Kakarot?"

He heard Goku step closer, and fought the urge to turn his nose up and walk away. Vegeta felt like a cornered rat; nervous and frightened, though he would never admit it. His mind flowed like a raging white water torrent. Trunks' voice echoed inside his head . Around every turn he seemed to have let him down again. Goku stood beside him now, looking up into the sky.

"Trunks told me what happened"

Vegeta nodded but said nothing.

"You should talk to him...he's really upset"

Vegeta turned and began to walk away, stones crunching beneath his boots. Upon leaving the house, he had flown away, as fast and as far as he could possibly get until his emotions had started catching up with him and he felt himself begin to shake. Goku was following, just like Vegeta knew he would, and it took all of his willpower not to turn and lash out.

"And say what to him?"

Vegetas voice rose in anger and Goku shrunk back, searching for what to say. The taller saiyan began to look around, thinking quickly. Trunks' words had bored into his mind and he couldn't stop the feeling that it was somehow his responsibility to help mend the situation.

"Vegeta. Trunks is your son. He needs you right now. Do you understand whats going on? That baby-"

Vegeta let out a roar and turned to him, fuming.

"I know what this means, moron! I know! Don't you think Ive known since the day i saw her with him and i realized what I had done? Don't you think I understand the gravity of this situation? Do you think im an imbecile? Trunks is my SON. He is, as far as i know, my only son. I don't have Bulma anymore! Shes gone. He doesn't have his mother. I am all he has, and he is all i have! I don't want this, Kakarot!"

Goku's lips curled in a sad smile, and his head hung. He could hear the pain in Vegetas voice though his attempt to hide it was strong. The saiyan prince seemed as if he had been beat up from the inside. His fists shook and his neck pulsed as if electrified, his emotions bubbling. Goku had heard the exchange in the kitchen, and had gone in after Vegeta had left. Trunks had spilled his guts to his old friend before running off to find Kiku. Piccolo had quickly filled in any blanks Goku had had. Goku left to find Vegeta with a mission in his brain and a determination in his spirit. Though Vegeta had always been unkind and seemingly uncaring, Goku had grown to care for him.

"Yea...but Vegeta...How do you think Trunks feels right now?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Trunks slowly opened his bedroom door. He could hear weeping coming from the other side of the door, and his heart felt heavy and sluggish. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Kiku had to feel at this moment. If his own mind was screaming at him and his nerves were unstable...How would it be for her? Her pain was deafening as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Kiku sat on the bed, her head in her hands. Her tiny frame shook from the sobs wracking her, and Trunks suddenly felt so weak. He felt sad and excited at the same time, and his heart hurt. He didn't know what to do or say...or think. Slowly, he made his way forward, watching as Kiku brought her hands away from her face, scornfully swiping at her eyes.

He lowered himself down onto the bed beside her, not meeting her eyes. His emotions were a wicked volcano, and he feared the eruption. Trunks was surprised when Kiku was the first to speak.

"Trunks..."

He looked up at her, studying her expression. She looked worried and scared, and he hated feeling so helpless to help her. He forced a weak and fake smile, and she shook her head. She had become way too good at reading his emotions. She dove forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down towards her. He gave no resistance, and finally laid behind her. She exhaled a shaking sigh, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Though her stomach was flat and showed no change, he could imagine the change taking place within. He ran his hand up and placed it flat against her core, shaking in his nervousness.

Part of him was scared and determined, telling him to be cautious, and his heart was disagreeing, giving him permission to melt and fall in love. The conflict was eating him from the inside, and he began to feel tears racing down his cheeks. He felt it then, a small but formidable power within her, and he screwed his eyes shut, fighting against the emotions. How had he failed to see it before? How could he have been stupid enough to miss it. He cursed himself mentally for his stupidity.

Kiku placed her hand atop of his, and he felt a small cry escape her. Pushing himself up onto his elbow he looked down at her, and was not at all surprised to see she looked pained. She turned to face him.

"Trunks...i don't know what to do. I don't even know what to feel or say. I'm so happy...but im so scared."

He nodded and offered her a sad smile. He knew and felt her exact emotions.

"Those emotions are normal...You're gonna be a mother"

Another cry escaped her lips, and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Trunks...what if-"

Leaning down, he kissed her, softly and slowly, silencing her. None of that mattered right now. He didn't want to talk about it, and he didn't want to dwell on it. They both knew the possibility, and they both knew the odds. It was an unspoken fact that the child could belong to either Trunks or Vegeta...but Trunks didn't see the point in talking and dwelling on it right now. They would deal with that monster when , and if, it reared its head to devour them


	10. Chapter 10

He pulled her towards him, trailing kisses down her neck and chest. Finally, he made it to her firm and rounded belly, and pressed his lips against it. He could feel a shiver elicited from her, and grinned evilly.

His lips ran lower, his tongue tracing along her porcelain skin. He kneeled before her, his hands pressed against the curve of her ass as he drew her towards him. She groaned, and he stared up at her, though he could barely see her face over the curve of her stomach. He let his hand slide down to her thigh, and hooked it behind her knee, pulling her leg up to rest on the bed that he leaned against.

He raised an eyebrow as she opened before him, and couldn't help but feel excitement growing within him. He heard her groan again, and took the opportunity to dive forward, burying his face in the hot wetness between her legs.

A low and stifled cry rang out, and he felt his ego swell considerably. Though the pregnancy had progressed considerably, and her stomach had grown to the point that it seemed to overtake her, Trunks still felt his mind reel at her beauty. His love for her had no boundaries, and her glowing skin made him only want her more. He felt her stiffen and grinned around the mound of flesh in his mouth.

"Trunks..."

He growled in his excitement and quickened his pace.

"Trunks...im gonna..."

He pulled away slowly, he detected a different tone in her voice and felt suddenly concerned. She was staring into a corner, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. He had been right, she seemed different. "Kiku...are you-"

"I'm gonna puke!"

She stumbled backward, turning around clumsily. She clamped her hands over her mouth as she raced towards the bathroom. He collapsed onto his hands and knees as he heard the door slam shut behind her. The past few months had been hard on Kiku. She barely slept and was constantly hungry, but her heartburn and nausea prevented her from eating the majority of the time. When she did eat, she usually couldn't keep it down...

Trunks stood up, his limbs heavy with his guilt. He felt bad for her, he wanted to help her, but had no idea how or even if he could. With a heavy sigh, he stood, grabbing his pants off the bed. He could hear her retching and lurching. Trunks slowly made his way over to the bathroom door and gently tried the handle. As always, it was locked.

"Kiku?"

A groan from the other side of the door, and then she answered "Yea?"

"You okay?"

"Yes...I'm sorry"

Trunks chuckled. "Its okay. I understand."

He pulled his pants on, grimacing as he heard her groan again. He wished he could help her, take her pain away, but he knew that all he could do was stand by and be supportive...which was difficult in itself. Despite his cautiousness, he had fallen in love with a child he had yet to see. They laid in bed at night for hours cradling her stomach and grinning wildly with each kick and jab from the tiny being inside of her.

Trunks already felt nurturing and protective towards the baby...but also scared and standoffish. He knew the possibility of the child not being his was real. he knew he was setting himself up for the possibility of the child not belonging to him. Then what? Then he would be heartbroken...and what about her? How would she react? Would she be able to handle the pain? Would she be able to handle looking into her child's eyes and seeing her attacker? Even then, how would Vegeta react?

Trunks felt a pain in the pit of his stomach as if he had swallowed an ice pick. He would've given anything at that moment to be sure that child was his baby. Though they were both young, he knew what he wanted and he knew he needed this. He needed it with every fiber of his being. He wanted to be a daddy.

He looked back at the bathroom and sighed. During times like this she could be in the bathroom for a long time. He went to his bedroom door and slowly pulled it open. As he exited into the hallway and pulled his bedroom door closed, he saw Goten pop his head around the corner.

"Trunks!"

Trunks smiled warmly, coming up to greet his friend. Since things had gotten tense and strange Goten had been oddly scarce. Goten grinned and clapped his old friend on the back.

"Hey! so how is everything?"

Trunks could feel his face change but was unable to stop it. He could practically feel the dark cloud following him around. Goten immediately looked concerned. They had been friends long enough that Trunks knew that Goten could see the change in him right away,

"Trunks...you okay?"

Trunks nodded. "Yea...this is just so hard"

Goten nodded understandingly. Suddenly he perked up. "Hey! Couldn't you use the time machine to go into the future and find out if this is your baby?"

Trunks shook his head "I cant do that. Going into the past to get Kiku was already reckless enough. If i do that, who knows what will happen. I already created an alternate timeline. I think thats bad enough"

Goten nodded, though he only slightly understood. "This is just so odd. Maybe Miss Tenshi never got pregnant in the forest. Cause we would've heard about it if there had been another saiyan on earth"

Trunks narrowed his eyes, looking over at his younger friend. "Thats right...the baby would be a saiyan wouldn't it?"

Goten nodded. "So the baby has to be yours!"

Again, Trunks shook his head. "No. Because like i said, i created another timeline when i went into the past and brought her here. So its like Kiku and Miss Tenshi are separate people. They have different pasts and future respectively. Not only that, the baby would be strong either way. Look at Pan...shes a saiyan too."

Goten wilted visibly. "So does that mean there is another saiyan on earth?"

Trunks' eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. It was as if two wires had been touched together and created a spark. "There must be, but why we never noticed, i have no idea. Lets go find out..." 


	11. Chapter 11

"How are we going to explain this?"

Trunks looked over, hand poised upward, prepared to knock. He looked back towards the classroom door, eyebrows raised and face alight with wonder. They stood at the door to Miss Tenchi's English classroom, with a determination to find some answers, but, Trunks realized, they had no idea how they would aquire such answers.

"Im not sure...We'll wing it i guess"

He knocked sharply, and shortly they heard the click of heels behind the glass. When Trunks finally saw her silhouette behind the frosted window pane, his heart jumped. He suddenly felt ashamed, almost embarrassed. Why was he here and what exactly did he think he would accomplish? He wanted to know if there was another saiyan on earth. He needed to know what had become of that night in the woods that had traumatized her so badly. But did he really think she would talk to him now after her reaction before?

When she finally pulled the door open, Trunks saw a darkness cross her face. She smiled, though it was forced, and looked from Trunks to Goten.

"Miss Tenshi"

"Yes, Trunks?"

Her voice was cold and firm. She was treating Trunks just like she had always treated everyone else. Gone was the sweet girlish tone in her voice, replaced by the icy tone she had used to address everyone else. Trunks felt his ego deflate considerably.

"We need to talk to you about something. Its extremely important. It will only take a few min-"

"Trunks, im really busy...i don't know"

"Miss Tenshi...do you have a child?"

She stopped then, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She looked from Goten to Trunks and back again, her lips pursed. Finally she stepped aside and opened the door wider, motioning for them to come in. When they stepped into the room she hurriedly closed the door behind them and locked it. She crossed her arms before her, an eyebrow raised. She said nothing, but looked visibly shaken.

"Miss Tenshi, i don't know how to start exactly..."

Still she was silent.

"I know what happened that night in the forest. I know what he did. Im sorry that happened, i wish i could change it. I cant. But listen. I need your help. Do you have a child because of that night?"

She looked away, and her face fell into shadow. She nodded, though she said nothing.

"That child would be about my age, actually older. I need to know who it is. Do i know them? Why haven't you ever talked about a child before?"

For a long time she was silent, and then she walked slowly over to her desk.

"Trunks..." She sighed, and pulled open a drawer, one of many in her desk. She pulled out a small silver frame and looked up at Trunks, and for the first time ever, he noticed she was crying. "How do you know all this?"

Trunks looked around at Goten, opening his mouth as if to speak, and then closed it again. He had no idea where to start or how much he should say. He knew she was traumatized, understandably, but he didn't know how easily she would be pushed over the edge. He was also unaware of how much he could tell her about her former self. How much would he have to tell her to convince her? He decided being honest would probably be his best bet. he took a deep breath.

"When you had such a strong reaction to my fathers name, i went home to try to talk to him. He wasn't home, he was off training, but my friend Piccolo told me when it happened. So I used my mothers time machine to go back and try to find out for myself. I didn't get there in time to stop it from happening like I had hoped, but i got there in time to help her...er... you. I grabbed her away from my father and took her back with me. It was a stupid thing to do, but i couldn't just leave her there. I saw what my father had done, i saw what he was capable of. I didn't know what would happen if i left her there...so i had to get her out...I just wanted to stop your pain"

She said nothing, and oddly enough didn't even seem phased. She stared unmoving into the small silver frame in her hands, running her fingers across it softly, her eyes brimming with tears. Though the suspense was eating him alive, Trunks resisted to urge to look over her shoulder at the picture contained within. Goten stayed silent, watching from a corner, eyes darting from his teacher to his friend. When Trunks continued, she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Even though i shouldn't have, because it created another timeline and could've drastically altered the future, i brought her back with me."

Miss Tenshi looked up then, eyes wide."My past self...is here?"

Trunks nodded. "Shes home with me. I...love her."

Miss Tenshi looked away, tears falling slowly from her eyes. He saw her eyes roving over the figure in the frame, though he could see no details. He saw the pain in her face and grimaced. Though they seemed almost like to different people, the truth was the Kiku he had fallen in love with and the teacher he had had a crush on were the same person. Trunks cleared his throat.

"Shes pregnant. She will be due in a few weeks actually. Because of the split in the timeline and the way i changed things when i brought her to the present, there is a chance that it is my fathers child...but there is also a chance its mine. You're child will be unharmed by this, but...Your child belonged to my father. That makes that child my sibling...i wanted to meet it..."

He was stunned when she shook her head hard, like a dog shaking rain from its fur."No, you cant" Her voice cracked and she turned towards him quickly. He studied her face, but couldn't see past her pain. She pulled in a shaking breath, "He died..."

Trunks gasped, blinking rapidly. "What?"

She tossed the picture frame to him, and he caught it clumsily. A small child, no more than 2 years old, wearing a puffy white diaper and chewing on a rattle stared back at him with dark eyes. He had spiked black hair and a fluffy brown tail waving behind him. He smiled happily around the plastic in his mouth and seemed to be laughing. Trunks felt a stab of pain. This child was his brother...but this child was gone. Though he wondered what had become of the child, he didn't want to cause her any further pain. All he had wanted from the beginning was to save her. He had failed, but the least he could do was keep his mouth shut.

"Your father is a monster, Trunks. Im sorry for the way I treated you before. It isn't your fault, i know that now. But that man is evil. After what he did to me, i thought i would never forgive him. Then when i was finally starting too...because of him" She gestured to the picture in Trunks' hands. "He took my baby from me...he stole him from me, and for that i will never forgive him"

Trunks felt confusion swimming in his brain and frowned. He felt unable to comprehend what she was saying, almost as if she was speaking a foreign language. Goten finally spoke up.

"What happened to him?"

Trunks whipped around to face him, eyes wide in disbelief. Goten always had the amazing ability to say the worst thing at the worst time. Miss Tenshi sighed, and Trunks turned back around to face her. She stood strong, staring unwaveringly into Trunks' face. Trunks felt the strength drain out of him as if he had been dealt a fatal blow. He dreaded what she was about to say before he even knew her words.

"Vegeta - your father...killed my son."


	12. Chapter 12

The days passed quickly and without incident, coming and going with a tension that grew as Kikus stomach did. Trunks watched her as if she were a ticking bomb, about to explode at any minute. As time ticked away, Vegeta became more and more scarce and distant. He rarely spoke to Trunks, and was far more short tempered than he had ever seemed before.

Piccolo watched her closely, never speaking his mind but always nearby studying her. Several times Trunks asked him if everything was okay, and Piccolo would nod. With his father so cold and reluctant to be a part of his current situation, Trunks had begun to look up to the namekian.

The seasons changed, from fall to winter, and from winter to spring. On the first real warm day of the year, Kiku grew restless. She paced, walking back and forth, the length of the hallway outside of their shared bedroom, and then retreating inside to rest on the bed. Trunks watched from a distance, a suspicion seeded in his heart that he dared not speak, lest it become truth. In the months since the day Piccolo had called them into the kitchen to tell them about the pregnancy, Trunks had had emotions wilt and new feelings bloom within him. Though he preferred not to talk about it, he was very much aware of the obvious fact that there was a chance that the child within the young human girl was his sibling rather than his offspring.

Kiku stood from the bed and heaved a heavy sigh. Trunks sprang to attention at once, coming to her side and grabbing her hand.

"Kiku?"

She shook her head, brushing him off. "Im fine. Just a backache"

Trunks said nothing and backed away, though he could feel a spark in the air. She walked slowly towards the door, as always, her belly lead her way. She pulled the door open and started her usual pacing outside the bedroom door. Trunks remained silent, watching her as she walked. He heard the front door open, followed by a gaggle of voices in the front room. With a look over his shoulder, and a final glance back at Kiku, he retreated down the hallway and into the living room to see who the voices belonged to.

Chi-Chi and Goku stood in the front room, talking amongst themselves in hushed voices as Trunks entered the room. Goku was the first to notice the younger saiyan.

"Trunks! Is everything okay?"

Trunks flashed a forced smile and nodded. " Yea, everything's okay. Kiku is acting weird. Im afraid something is..."

Chi-Chi gasped and hurried past him and towards his bedroom without a word. Goku exclaimed a nervous laugh and rolled his eyes. "We saw Vegeta earlier and he mentioned that Kiku was acting weird. Chi-Chi got all excited and insisted we check it out" He shrugged.

Trunks smiled a genuine smile, thankful. He missed his mother so much, especially at times like this, and Chi-Chi's concern softened him. She had stepped in and been there after his mothers death for a motherly touch that Vegeta wasn't, and never would be capable of. Though she could never replace Bulma, Trunks loved her like a mother.

Trunks heard quick footsteps behind him and turned to see Chi-Chi peeking around the corner. Her voice was steady but firm when she said, "Goku, get Piccolo."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain pounded against the roof, a musical sound. Lightning crashed in the distance, lighting the sky up temporarily, like an atomic bomb. A rumble of thunder sounds, high overhead like a monster in the clouds.

She was awakened by something. The thunder? Sitting up in bed, she ran a hand through her hair, sighing. She draped her legs off the side of the bed lowering her feet to the floor. As she stood, she felt a twinge of pain in her back. She let out a yelp of pain, her hands coming up to her lower back. After a moment, it passed, and she stumbled forward. She took a few tentative steps forward, and then stopped. A flood of warmth flowed to the floor, and she gasped. She stood still, eyes wide in the pitch blackness around her.

Her breath came quickly, and her heart slammed into her throat, pounding against her voice box, taking her voice. She tried to speak, but managed nothing but a breathy moan. Her hand moved between her legs, and came away dripping. Again she tried to speak, and finally succeeded.

"Trunks!"

Trunks sat bolt upright in bed, panic grabbing hold of him. He searched blindly around the pitch black room, searching for her.

"Kiku?! whats wrong?"

He heard her breath, labored and catching in her throat. Her voice was small and he could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke.

"I think-I think my water broke"

Trunks felt his heart jump into his throat. Swallowing it back, he jumped out of bed, feeling for her in the pitch black room. His fingers touched her skin, and he pulled her towards him, shaking in his nervousness. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the sheet from the bed and threw it over her shoulders. He guided her back towards the bed, eyes downcast. The fear was suddenly overwhelming. What if his world was about to crash around him...What if the worst possible scenario unfolded in the end? Could he handle such a heartbreak? As he lowered her down onto the bed, he switched on the bedside lamp, basking the room in its yellow glow.

He saw it now, the tears racing down her face.

"Trunks...im afraid"

He nodded. His own eyes misting. "so am I. Ill go get help."

He turned to leave then, and spotted a puddle in the middle of the floor. In that instant, his fear became devastating. He began to shake visibly as he pulled his pants on, watching Kiku as she cradled her stomach. She seemed to mumble to herself, her eyes distant and glazed. Trunks couldn't help but wonder how the day would end. There seemed to be two outcomes: pain or relief.

With a final look back at Kiku, sitting on the bed with her eyes shut tightly, he darted out the door. He sprinted the length of the hallway, panting.

"Piccolo!"

He heard a groan from his bedroom, and his heart skipped a beat. He came to a halt, a light flickering on behind him. Chi-Chi and Goku emerged from a door on the left. Having yet to see Piccolo, Trunks felt strained. Since losing his father during all of this, he had no one to look up to in this time. His father stayed distant, even avoided Trunks' and Kiku. The situation had forced a wedge between them, so Trunks had clung to Piccolo for hope.

"Trunks, whats going on?" Chi-Chi came up behind him, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

Trunks gulped, his mouth desert dry. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, nothing emerged but a dry croak. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"Kiku's water broke. Shes in labor." Without another word Chi-Chi rushed past him and into his bedroom. He heard her talking, and heard Kiku moan again. Trunks looked towards the room his father had shared with his mother before her death... Was his father even home? If he was, did he even hear what happened? If he had, would he even care? He had been more than scarce as Kikus stomach had grown. He always left the room when Trunks entered, or walked away when someone tried to bring this situation to his attention. Avoidance seemed to be his emotion of choice. Vegeta had seemed even more angry than usual since this all began. A flash of lightning illuminated the house, and Trunks saw his father emerge from the bedroom. Vegeta walked by, slamming trunks with his shoulder and continuing on, as if he wasn't even there. Trunks felt the sharp jab of hatred and turned away, making his way into the bedroom. Kiku had moved onto her side, holding her stomach. Seconds later he heard the front door open, and then slam closed.

Chi-Chi looked up, eyes narrowed, a look of annoyance shadowing her features. "where is your father going?"

Trunks shrugged. "I really don't care..."

Chi-Chi returned her gaze to Kiku, sighing. "Trunks, stay with Kiku. Ill be back" She stood from the bed and brushed past Trunks. "chi-chi, don't" he grabbed her hand, holding her back. "I cant let you go out in this weather" as if to emphasize his point, thunder slammed against the side of the house, shaking it to its very foundation. "im not" Trunks released her. As she walked out the door, Trunks turned his attention to Kiku. As Trunks turned to face her, a contraction gripped her. She grimaced, gripping the bed sheets. Trunks rushed forward, grabbing her hand to comfort her. She squeezed his hand, moaning. After a short period, it passed, and she relaxed visibly. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. Trunks reached out, brushing his fingers across her cheek as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled weakly at him. "Trunks..." He returned her smile as he squeezed her hand. "Im right here" he told her, eyes studying her face. A sad look crossed her face, and another flash of lightning brightened the room. "Trunks...i just want everything to be okay."

He nodded in agreement. "I do too."

She looked away, staring at the ceiling. Trunks noticed with a twinge of pain that she was still crying. His heart melted for her, not only because of the strength of his love for her, but because of his sympathy for the situation. He loved her, and wouldn't trade meeting her for anything in the world. All he wished was that his father never had...

He heard faintly, a voice in a different room-Chi-Chi, her voice soft yet firm. The conversation was brief, and shortly thereafter she returns to the bedroom.

"Piccolo is in the front room. I called Gohan and Goten, their on their way. Everything is fine."

Trunks nodded, his voice emotionless when he spoke "What about Goku?"

She hesitated, looking around the room. Anywhere but at Trunks. He stood then, turning towards her. "you sent him after my dad, didn't you?"

Chi-Chi let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head. "Trunks...you know he should be here."

"i don't want him here." Trunks snapped.

She shook her head, taking a step away from Trunks. He heard her voice cracking, holding back tears when she finally spoke, "Trunks...what if its his baby"

He stiffened, wrinkling his nose. "He had better pray it isn't."

"Trunks..."

Trunks turned away, staring out the window. He hung his head, feeling strangely empty. "How are you okay with this? How are you not angry? How is EVERYONE okay with what he did?"

Chi-Chi whipped around to face him, her face contorting. "Is that what you think, Trunks? You think this isn't eating eating me alive? You think no one is phased by this but you? I HATE this! But whats done is done, and this girl doesn't need this right now!"

Their conversation is interrupted by another groan from Kiku.

XXXXX

Goku shut the door quietly behind him, stepping out unphased into the pouring rain.

Piccolo came into view, moving towards Goku, rain splattering around them.

"Do you think Vegeta will put up much of a fight?"

Goku shook his head, scowling. "No...Nothing I cant handle."

Piccolo studied his old friends face. He saw an emotion he had seen grace this face many times before. Determination.

"maybe its better this way, Goku. Maybe its better if he stays away."

A piercing scream broke the silence, cut short by the drum roll of thunder. Piccolo sighed, looking towards the house. Without another word, he disappeared into the light, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Goku looked around, eyes squinting against the rain. It felt as if an emotional tsunami was rising, preparing to drown them all.


	13. Chapter 13

Vegeta stood in a forest clearing, the rain pounding around him and splattering to the ground at his feet. A waterfall roared to his left, drowning out the occasional rumble of thunder. He stood stark still, a bottle clutched in his hand. Behind him, a figure landed, bringing up a spray of muddy water. Still, Vegeta stood unmoving, his eyes locked on the silhouette of a large rock against the flowing river. The figure behind him moved closer, not speaking, simply watching.

Vegeta brought the bottle to his lips and tossed his head back, and the figure crept closer.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta lowered the bottle, drawing his hand across his mouth. The rain ran down his face, covering any emotions he would normally have hidden. He turned slowly, looking for the voice who had spoken to him. A flash of lightning sparked across the sky and he saw Goku before him, face scrunched in a puzzled expression.

"Vegeta...you okay?"

The saiyan prince sighed, turning to glance over his shoulder. Goku stood behind him, a stoic expression on his face. Vegeta knew what Goku had come here to say, and for once he felt powerless. Powerless to stop it, powerless to fight his emotions and stop his pride from backing down for once and giving in to a much more powerful feeling. The feeling of shame and regret. He felt a rising in his chest and a heaviness weighing on his chest. He turned to look back at the boulder silhouetted against the rushing water. Goku took another step forward, but Vegeta gave no hint of noticing.

"This is where it happened."

Goku cocked his head, confused. Vegeta sounded beaten. He sounded broken. Goku hadn't heard him like this in a long time. He felt for Vegeta, but couldn't help but feel the prince was selfish in his running away from the situation back at the house. He started forward again, and Vegeta let out a growl.

"Vegeta...You need to come back, okay? You need to be there just in case it-"

"In case what, Kakarot? In case it turns out that child is my baby? For what? So my son can tell me he hates me once again?"

"Vegeta..."

"STOP IT!"

Vegeta let out a roar and reared back, falling forward onto his knees as he slung the bottle forward, driving it into the rock by the stream. Shards shattered and splattered the stone with droplets of undrunk alcohol, which soon was washed away and indistinguishable from the pouring rain. Goku rushed forward, kneeling beside his friend in the mud.

"Vegeta...Trunks is your son. Trunks is a good boy...he will forgive you."

Vegeta shook his head, and Goku placed an arm over his shoulders. At that moment he noticed the shorter saiyan was shaking. He was crying. Goku felt his chest grow heavy with worry and his mind spark with panic. Had he ever seen Vegeta cry? When the saiyan prince spoke, Goku could feel concern in his voice.

"Kakarot...i cannot change what has happened, now. Bulma is gone. She has been gone for far too long, and Trunks was all i had. Due to my actions, I don't even have him anymore. I am alone in this world. When that baby is finally born, if it turns out to be my child...Trunks will never want to speak to me again."

Goku shook his head, sending water flying. "Vegeta thats not true...Trunks will understand. Piccolo and i explained it to him. He's upset Vegeta, but he doesn't hate you!"

Vegeta brushed him off and shakily got to his feet. "He should..."

Goku looked up at him, but stayed down on one knee. "Vegeta. What happened was in the past. Its over now. Trunks understands that. He doesn't hate you. He hates what you did to Kiku, and she still forgives you, Vegeta. You didn't make it easy for her, but she still forgave you. Trunks isn't upset because of what you did, hes upset because of who it happened too. Vegeta, he loves that girl."

Vegeta said nothing, so Goku continued.

"Either way, it is important for you to be in this child's life. If it is yours, it is your child. It is your blood and you should be there for it exactly like you were there for Trunks. If it isn't...if its Trunks' baby...then its your first grandchild..."

Vegeta looked at Goku, a quiet understanding bubbling within his eyes, as if the thought had struck him. Still, Goku powered on.

"Lately you've been acting so distant, and to be honest...its wrong. You need to support Trunks and Kiku...and that baby. How is he supposed to feel? The way you have been acting hasn't exactly been warm and friendly." Goku stood. "He needs you now, Vegeta. You need to be there for him...and for Kiku...and that baby."

Vegeta looked away, clenching his fists. Though he said nothing, Goku could feel a lightening in the air and the easing of tensions. Finally, Vegeta nodded.

"For the first time in as long as i can remember...Im afraid, Kakarot."

Goku nodded, "I understand."

Vegeta looked at him with pleading eyes. "I want that baby to belong to Trunks even more than he does. He wants this so badly"

Again, Goku nodded. "I know he does. He already loves that baby."

Vegeta nodded. Goku clapped him on the back and lead him forward. "We need to go back, Vegeta. The baby will be here soon. Piccolo told me..."

Although Vegeta said nothing, Goku got his answer when the saiyan prince rose slowly into the air and began to head in the direction of home.


	14. Chapter 14

Minutes dragged into hours, and before long, the rain lifted to a drizzle, and then finally stopped. A tension hung over the house like a dark, heavy cloud. Consistently, the silence was shattered by a scream. Chi-chi stood strong and comforting, stealing glances into the corner, where Trunks sat. He had retreated there and sat motionless, head in his hands. He flinched and slammed his eyes shut with every scream, as if the contractions tightened within himself, instead of the small form laying on his bed. Piccolo paced the room silently, occasionally stepping forward to check on the progression, or speak a few whispered words to Chi-Chi. She nodded solemnly, never speaking.

Chi-chi stood unaltered outside the door, not speaking nor moving. After what seemed like an entire days time, Trunks stood. He went to Kiku's side, taking her hand in his. With a shaking hand, he wiped the tears from her face, his breath heavy. Another wave of pain crashed into her and she arched her back, squeezing Trunks' hand. A grimace of pain showed faintly across his face, but he uttered no sound of protest. Piccolo stopped, watching them. His face was expressionless, flat. Trunks was a statue, cold and unmoving, never able to tear his eyes away from her. Beads of sweat stood out on her forehead. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, and beneath the slick sheen of sweat, her skin was ghostly white. Pale.

After a few moments, Kiku glanced up at Trunks, eyes wide. Her expression grew from one of pain and grief, to a mixture of fear and surprise.

"I can feel it. The babies coming"

Chi-Chi rushed forward, grabbing Trunks roughly around the shoulders and pulling him away from the bed. Piccolo stepped up, determination standing out on his face. "Chi-Chi. Close the door." Trunks retreated back into a corner, watching from a distance. Piccolo kneeled at the foot of the bed, speaking softly, barely audible. Kiku looked up at him, eyes glimmering with the tears she was yet to shed. Finally she nodded, and with a fearful glance in Trunks' direction, began to push.

XXXXX

Outside of the door, Goten brought his hands to his head. Not a sound could be heard, the screaming had stopped a while ago. The stillness was definite, cold and hard. He jumped violently when he heard a pounding at the door. He ran over, stealing a glance over his shoulder at the door, behind which no sound could be heard. Krillen sat stone still in a far away corner.

Goten threw the door open, expecting Goku or Vegeta, but was surprised to see Gohan standing before him.

"I saw dad on the way here. Has she had the baby yet?"

He pushed past his younger brother, searching around the room. Goten looked ashen. "Not yet. Any minute now. Where is dad?"

Gohan shrugged, walking over to his brother. He patted him on the back, offering a reassuring smile before he answered. "He said he was on his way to get Vegeta."

A sound rings out then, a scream, followed by an abrupt silence. Then another sound, quieter and less frantic. A soft sound, tiny, and new. All eyes turned towards the closed door, patiently waiting, though with heavy hearts.

Goten was the first to speak. "The baby is here?" Gohan nodded, eyes still fixed on the door. "Sounds like it, yea" Time seemed to slow, petrified with anticipation, everyone held their breath. They jumped as the door finally opened and Chi-Chi came into view. "Mom?" Gohan took a nervous step forward, puzzled in his inability to read his mothers expression. The suspense was killing him, but he didn't dare push. For once, he held his tongue.

XXXXX

Trunks stood beside the bed now, arms wrapped around himself. He was suddenly chilled to the bone. He stared into Kiku's eyes. He hadn't dared look down, afraid of what he might see. The fear could've stopped his heart, the panic could've driven him to the brink of insanity. He stood immovable, a man of unbend able determination and strength, though it was all a show. Inside, he felt his insides falling apart, his lungs felt full of water, and it was hard to breathe. Kiku looked at him, her eyes locking with his. Although not a sound passed between them, they knew each others thoughts.

Piccolos hands moved steadily, wrapping the tiny thrashing figure in a thick blanket. His hands dripped with blood, and the air hung with the iron rich smell of it. He hesitated to speak, unable to bring words to his thoughts. He looked up at Trunks, unsurprised to see the boy white as a bone. He came to his feet, a precious bundle cradled in his arms. Looking down at the angelic face, he walked around the bed, and when he spoke, his voice was melodic and shook.

"Trunks...its a girl"

Trunks nodded, screwing his mouth tightly shut. He didn't dare speak, in case his voice betrayed him. Piccolo held the mass of blankets out towards him, and Trunks took it with trembling hands. Trunks could feel every heartbeat that pounded against his ribs. He could feel the air filling his lungs and escaping through his wide open mouth. With a heavy heart and a shaking hand, his fingers grazed the blanket shadowing the babies small face. Another cry sounded out from the figure clutched in his arms. Finally, biting back his fear, he ripped the cover from the babies face.

A tiny figure with a pale, angelic face looked up at Trunks, arms flailing, eyes wide and searching. Trunks stared into the babies eyes, studying their color. Pale blue, with the same amazing almond shape as her mother. He held his finger out for her, and she clutched his fingertip with her hand, wrapping each of her impossibly small and fragile fingers around it.

He studied her features, her tiny button nose and her full round cheeks, everything about her fascinated him. Especially the small patch of hair sprouting from the very top of her head. Fine, soft, and the color of his own. At that moment his heart soared. He had a daughter. She was his daughter.

A cry tangled in his throat, choking the air from him, a jagged ball of emotions turning in his throat. "kiku. She's...Shes so beautiful" Feeling his muscles liquify, he fell to his knees, his emotions finally bursting from within him. Clutching his child to his chest, he broke wide open, his damn of emotions bursting, howling as he wept. After a few moments, he caught his breath and stood, slowly making his way towards the bed, where his daughters mother sat. She looked tired and clammy, but happy. She was beaming. Trunks could practically feel the pride pulsing from her in waves. Gently, Trunks sat beside her on the bed, their baby still clutched in his arms.

XXXXXXX

The rain puttered to a stop as they reached the house where the majority of their families were gathered. Vegeta stood stark still in front of the door, his face down and pale as if shocked. Goku said not a word but clapped his old team mate on the back. Vegeta let his eyes fall closed and Goku had a sudden fear that the saiyan at his side was about to pass out. He looked terrified and sick with worry.

Vegeta nodded, but said nothing.

"Vegeta...what youre doing is great"

Vegeta reached out, and with a shaking hand, turned the knob and eased the door open. They were greeted with the sounds of happy voices and footsteps. They heard the small coo, like the cry of a dove, and Goku grinned clownishly. "Vegeta...i think the baby has been born"

Vegeta and Goku stopped in the hallway, listening intently. Goku could practically feel the fear and worry in Vegetas breathing, but decided not to bring it up. After a moment, another cry rang out, this one louder and deeper. Vegeta jumped and cringed as if shot. Trunks. Trunks was crying...no...weepng. Vegeta hung his head and sighed. Goku watched him shiver as if chilled, and started when he saw chi-chi round the corner towards them. Her eyes were wide and wet when she laid eyes on the saiyans standing in the dark.

"Goku...Vegeta...How long have you both been back?"

Goku shook his head, but still watched Vegeta, "Not long. We just got back. Is everything okay?"

She nodded, and then smiled. "Vegeta, I am so glad you came back. I know Trunks will be, too"

Vegeta surprised Goku when he finally spoke. His voice sounded small and unsure, something Goku had never heard from the prince of all saiyans before. "The baby has been born?"

Chi-Chi nodded, and Goku was happy when he saw a huge smile fold her lips, "Yes. Vegeta, shes gorgeous. She looks exactly like Trunks. We all got the outcome we were hoping for"

XXXXXX

"Trunks...she looks like you"

Trunks nodded and choked back a sob. He was so grateful at that moment, and felt as if everything was once again right in the world. He heard the front door creak open, but gave it naught a second thought. Kiku wrapped her arms around him, smiling up at him. He grinned down at her, and felt his heart explode with happiness. He felt all negativity melt from him at that very moment, and it was an amazing feeling. He sighed then, and looked over at Kiku.

"So...what should we name her?"

Kiku smiled, and looked away almost shyly,"I already named her..."

Trunks blinked, but smiled. "Oh really?"

She looked up at him then, her eyes swimming with emotion. "Her name is Kaiya...it means forgiveness"

Trunks felt hot rivers of tears running down his face once again. He knew what she meant. He should forgive his father.

They heard heavy footsteps, and the bedroom door slowly and silently pushed open. Standing cloaked in shadow, vegeta stood with his head hung, looking defeated.

Though he felt Kiku tense as if frightened, Trunks stood slowly from the bed, never taking his eyes off of his father.

"Dad?"

Vegeta looked up then, though he kept his eyes slowly went to him, Kaiya still clutched to his chest. She had yet to make a sound, but Trunks could feel her moving and wiggling against his bare chest.

As Trunks approached him, Vegeta finally locked eyes with his only son. Trunks sighed, and forced a smile."Dad...its a girl."

Vegeta smiled then, and Trunks felt his tension ease slowly. "Her name is Kaiya...Kiku picked it out. It means forgiveness. I think...I think im ready. Dad, i forgive you"

Vegeta's smile widened then, genuine and deep, and he took a step forward. "Thank you, Trunks...You have no idea how happy that makes me. The only thing that would make me happier right now is if your mother could be here. She would've been so happy"

Trunks smiled and nodded, and his tears came faster. Vegeta looked at the writhing bundle in his arms and held his arms out, "Can i hold her?"

Trunks glanced nervously over his shoulder to Kiku, who gave a reassuring nod. turning back towards his father, Trunks lowered his daughter from his chest and handed her gently to his father.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few months went by at a snails pace, but Trunks wouldn't have changed anything. . She was amazingly attentive and took the reigns when Trunks felt himself struggling with sometimes he struggled, he was happy to see Kiku took to motherhood like a duck took to water. She was amazingly attentive and took the reigns when Trunks felt himself struggling with Kaiya. Even Vegeta was there for the baby, going from a depressed man who occasionally drank , and before long, trunks saw little to no change in her when Vegeta was around.  
way too much, to a proud and beaming grandfather. Kiku even became more comfortable around him.

Being a quickly growing saiyan child, Kaiya grew rapidly and soon surpassed all of the usual milestones. By 4 months she was rolling and trying to sit up. Kiku was amazed and grinned with the pride of any loving mother would've. Whenever he saw her, Goku mentioned how much Kaiya looked like her father, and every time he heard it, Trunks felt like weeping. He was so happy that she was his. He was so happy that he had gotten his desired outcome.

One cold winters night, Kaiya awoke screaming. Trunks was instantly alerted, and sat straight upright, reaching for the bedside lamp. Before the room even lit up, Kiku was at her side, scooping her up to hold her to her chest. Kaiya seemed distraught, and Kiku looked at Trunks with a puzzled stare. Trunks quickly dashed to her side, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Whats wrong? Is she okay?"

Kiku sighed and shook her head saddly "I think she may be teething, im really not sure."

Trunks was saddened. He hated handful of her mothers hair, yanking it into her open mouth. Kiku said not a word, but hurried over to the bed, placing the wailing infant across the bed and quickly climbing in next to her. Trunks ran a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck. Before long, the room filled with the soft sounds of Kaiya's nursing.

Softly, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Trunks rushed over and cracked it open before the sound could disturb his sleeping child and her mother. As he squinted through the darkness, he saw his fathers eyes come into view.

"Trunks, is everything okay?"

Trunks nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Kiku and the baby. With a smile, he notices they had both drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah, dad, their both fine."

Vegeta nodded and turned to leave. He flashed a forced smile, and disappeared from view. Trunks felt a spark in his brain, and silently chased his father down the hallway in the pitch blackness.

"Dad! I wanted to talk to you!"

Vegeta turned, and with a puzzled look, nodded "What is it, son?"

Trunks turned towards his bedroom door and sighed. Though Kiku was asleep, he would rather spare her the stress if she were to wake up and hear any of their conversation. He shook his head. "Not here. Can we talk outside?"

Though vegeta looked displeased, and though his sigh made it quite apparent, he nodded. "sure"

Trunks followed his father with his head low, watching the floor pass beneath his feet as he walked. Though he knew what needed to be said, he had no idea what he would say or how he would bring it up. He and his father's relationship, though it would never be what it was, just seemed to be getting better, and he feared causing another rift between them, but he knew it needed to be talked about.

Finally, they got to the front room, and Vegeta turned towards his son with a raised brow. Reaching behind him, he flipped on a lamp, its dull glow illuminating Trunks worried face as he racked his brain for the words to say. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but Trunks held up a hand to stop him.

"Dad, just give me a minute"

Vegetas mouth slid clothed with a click, but his brow stayed dangerously high. Trunks could feel his annoyance in the air.

"Dad, I know this have changed alot. I forgave you for what you did. Kiku...she forgave you too. Since Kaiya was born, you've been great with her. I can see in your face when you hold her that you truly care about her. I'm so glad that things got better between us, but one thing...has been really bothering me"

Vegeta shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "What is that, Trunks?"

Trunks sighed, and he could feel his heart grow heavy. He had avoided bring up the subject to protect his dads feelings, and to be honest, even his own, but he needed to know.

"When i first found out Kiku was pregnant...i was terrified. I knew there was a real possibility that the baby wasnt mine, and that scared me to death. I was excited to be a father, but also nervous about that as well because...well, im young. This is new to me, and to be honest, i never had the best role model. I was also really sad because I wish mom would've been here to meet Kiku and Kaiya...I really, really miss her."

Vegeta nodded solemnly and looked away. trunks knew that speaking of his mother struck a raw nerve within his father. Trunks ran a hand through his purple hair and continued.

"I was desperate, so i went to school to talk to Miss Tenshi..but i wasn't really thinking. In the timeline that occurred before, where she never met me...there was no way she could've answered my question. How would she have known? Her past and Kiku's past are  
two different timelines now, because when i went back in time to find out what had happened...i caused an alternate timeline...but i didn't realize that back then." He stopped, stumbling on his words.

"Trunks..."

Trunks screwed his eyes shut and shook his head hard. "Dad! She told me about your son."

Vegeta blinked, and made a noise like he had been punched in the throat. "Trunks?"

"Dad, she told me about him...she showed me a picture of him. There is no mistaking that he is your son...Why didnt you tell me about him?"

Vegeta stuttered, stepped forward and started to speak, but Trunks held up his hand again.

Trunks shook his head, wrinkling his nose, he felt as if any second his voice would break and betray him. "She told me...that you killed him."

Vegeta jumped visibly, his eyes opening wide. "What? Trunks, i didn't even know! Trunks i would never! I may be a bastard, but im not completely heartless!"

Trunks glanced up, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. He recognized the hurt, shocked tone in his dads voice, and at that moment, his doubt dissipated. He didn't know what to say at that moment, he felt broken and hurt, he felt confused and slightly embarrassed. A fluid numbness was flowing through to his limbs. Suddenly, a solid determination hit him like a brick in the back of his skull.

"Come with me tomorrow. We'll talk to her, and find out what really happened."


	16. Chapter 16

The sky was steel grey, and the wind blew with a biting chill that stung Trunks face and hands as he walked. Quickly, and with purpose, he jogged towards the stone building, and pulled the door open. A strong gust of wind threatened to blow the door shut on his face, but he held fast. He glanced over his shoulder, looking for a shock of raven black amongst the stark whiteness on the landscape. His father rounded the corner and slowly walked up the cement steps, his head down.

Trunks gave a sad frown and shook his head. His father seemed less than pleased about their task, but had agreed to come for his own gain as much as Trunks, possibly more. Trunks feared how she would respond when she saw Vegeta, but he knew it had to be done. Vegeta looked up when he got to Trunks' side and sighed, his breath forming a swirling mist in front of his face, the water crystals turning to ice in front of him.

"She's here, dad."

Vegeta said nothing, but nodded. He strode through the glass door and Trunks followed, allowing it to close firmly behind them. Trunks lead the way as they slowly made their way down brightly lit halls and around corners, until they came to a door of fogged glass. They could see a figure moving around within, but only one. School was out, and it was past 4:00. Trunks knocked with a quick rap of his knuckles against the glass, but flashed a nervous look towards Vegeta, who was standing against the stone wall with his arms crossed. Trunks suddenly felt unsure about how the conversation would go.

The click of her normal high heels rang out, and Trunks couldn't help but smile. He remembered, though faintly, loving the sound of those heels, and what he used to think every time he saw her wearing them. She seemed almost like a different person from the one who had given birth to his daughter only a few short months before.

Trunks felt his heart skip a beat when she turned the knob and quickly pulled the door open. His mouth suddenly felt desert dry, and his lungs felt like they were filled with wet cement. His nervousness must have shone through, because she raised an eyebrow at him the moment she made eye contact.

"Trunks?"

"Miss Tenshi...uhm"

She said not a word, but stood with her hands on her hips, her eyebrow stuck in its cocked position. Finally, Trunks took a deep breath, swallowed, and closed his eyes.

"Miss Tenshi, my father has come to apologize"

He heard her gasp, and felt himself twitch. He was afraid of this reaction. When her voice came, it was scratchy and rushed.

"Absolutely not! I'm sorry, i don't wanna see him! No!"

Trunks heard a growl to his right, and suddenly his father appeared.

"Listen, woman! I just want to talk!"

She let out a small squeak like a frightened mouse and attempted to slam the door closed. Vegeta held a hand out, stopping the door from closing easily. Trunks felt reality falling apart around him, was this really happening? His father had shown such understanding when he had apologized to Kiku. He had been so nice, so...humane? Why was he suddenly reverting back to his old hateful self? Trunks felt betrayed, but not at all surprised.

"Trunks! No, please!"

Vegeta pushed forward, pushing the door open until it slammed loudly against the wall. He marched through the doorway, his arms held stiffly at his sides. He looked cold and uncaring, and Trunks ran in behind him to stop any conflict before it started. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, however, his father was barking orders.

"Trunks! Shut the door, lock it!"

"Dad! Listen..."

"Do it!"

Trunks did as he was told, shaking his head. While he didn't think it would exactly go well, he never imagined it would've gone like this. When he turned around, he saw Miss Tenshi standing stark still and unmoving, facing the corner. Her arms were crossed in front of her heaving chest, and Trunks could see her violently shaking.

"Trunks, I don't want to talk to him!"

Before Trunks had a chance to even open his mouth, his father interrupted him.

"Look! Im not going to harm you. Because of our encounter, you had a child. That child was my son. Now i demand to know where he is"

Miss Tenshi turned with a fierceness Trunks had never seen from her before. She lashed out towards his father like a cobra attacking its prey, spitting her words like venom.

"You killed him! He is gone because of YOU! I got to hold him as he died, i got to look into his eyes and watch him fade away! You were never there for him, and the one day you finally showed up, he wound up dead! "

Vegeta narrowed his eyes but look unphased. "What are you babbling on about, woman?! I never even knew i had a son besides Trunks! I have never killed a child and i resent you for saying so!"

Miss Tenshi shook her head and wiped away a flood of tears that raced down her face. Trunks felt a twinge of pain in his chest and looked away. He felt a guilt bigger than he had ever experienced before. He had caused her so much pain, and now Vegeta was still being this way to her? Trunks felt his anger and hatred at his father come back. Miss Tenshi's voice was breaking, and threatened to betray her when words finally came.

"His name was Rado. He was 6. He was born with a tail and the doctors told me to remove it...but the day of the surgery i got too scared and i didn't go. He was perfect the way he was, and even though i hated your fucking guts for what you did to me, I loved that boy. He looked like you, but he was so sweet and so lovable...he was nothing like you. He was amazing and he was so strong. He was my everything. Then one night he got outside after dark...and something happened to him. He saw the moon and he...changed."

Trunks looked up, his eyes wide and disbelieving. She stumbled with her voice, but she continued.

"He started being...mean. Aggressive and destructive. He...was hurting people. But i told myself he didn't mean it. That wasn't my baby. My baby was a sweet little boy, he would never do something like that. I kept begging and screaming for him to stop...but i dont think he could hear me. Then i saw you...and i got so scared. You came after him, you had other people with you...everyone was trying to make him stop. But i saw you...i saw that it was you that actually stopped him. You killed him, Vegeta. My baby never got to meet his father, and when he finally did..."

She stopped then, her tears flowing freely. Trunks looked away, tears penetrating his own vision. He felt a deep inner sadness and loathing towards his father at that moment. The conflict within him swirled in a crimson mist and threatened to devour him whole, but he stayed silent. After a few moments, he heard his father step forward.

"Miss Te- Kiku. I am sorry. If i had known that that was my son, i would've spared him. If i had been aware that a child had been born from my actions, i would've been there. One thing i can promise you, is that i did not know. I regret never meeting him."

She glanced up at him, her eyes red rimmed and swollen from her grief. "He always asked me about you. I never told him what you did. What kind of image is that for a child? I told him you were a very strong man and that you had died..."

Vegeta looked troubled, though Trunks was very unsure of his emotions. vegeta never had been an emotional man, but he seemed shaken nonetheless. Vegeta stepped forward, and what he did next, shocked Trunks like a bucket of cold water to the face.

Slowly, hesitant, he reached out, and wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde woman. She tensed and pulled away, but Trunks watched his father pull her towards him, his muscles clenching against her. She fought briefly, but eventually melted into him, her grief coming to the surface and spilling over in a wild, shrieking cry.

She sobbed against his chest, her face buried into his shoulder. Vegeta lowered his head, and Trunks could see water at the corners of his eyes. Though it was stiff and un-natural, Vegeta was finally showing appropriate emotions.

"Kiku, Please forgive me. If i had known about him, i would've done anything to meet him. I would never have hurt him, and you had better believe i would've been there for him."

Miss Tenshi said nothing, just dissolved in a pool of emotions. When Vegeta continued, his voice was noticeably quaking.

"What i did to you that night in the forest was an unforgivable act. I was selfish, and i can assure you that is not who i truly am. I was not myself that night, and if i had been in my right state of mind, it never would've happened. Though i wish it had happened differently, i wouldn't change what came of it. Rado was my son, and i regret deeply never meeting him."

From then, Vegeta was silent, and they stood together, locked in an unbelievable embrace, openly grieving the loss of a precious child.

-End-

_**A/N: I was thinking of writing a part 2 to this, but itll really depend on the feedback i get and if the readers want it. Please lemme know what you think, and if you like it, ill start part 2. Maybe Rado comes back? Hmmm**_


End file.
